el contacto de dos egoísmos
by danimagic
Summary: dos egoistas que se enamoraron, ¿que pesa más el orgullo o el amor?. Ninguno sabe la respuesta solo se han dedicado a jugar, pero como todos sabemos en los juegos alguien gana y alguien pierde. pesimo summary dejenme comentarios xoxo
1. Chapter 1

**El contacto de dos egoísmos**

Introducción

Ella simplemente no podía entender porque debía regresar a Londres, desde que tenia 6 había dejado la oscura metrópoli de Gran Bretaña y había descubierto la belleza de Paris, pero ahora que cumplía once años de edad su padre le informaban de su cupo en Hogwarts, algo que ella nunca había siquiera contemplado, para ella Londres era fría, solitaria y tradicionalista.

No podía creer que tal noticia le fuese reservada para el día de su cumpleaños, era simplemente una falta de respeto, ella no iría a Londres y mucho menos a hogwarts. Pero está vez iba ser más complicado convencer a su padre de abandonar tal idea, su progenitor había asistió a Hogwarts, y en el tenebroso castillo también había conocido a su madre. Sin embargo nadie obligaba a Pansy Parkinson, ella era totalmente libre para elegir donde seria educada y esa horrible escuela inglesa no entraba dentro de sus opciones. Ella quería ir Beauxbatons.

-padre lo he pensado y rechazare la opción de ir a Hogwarts. No es de mi agrado estudiar en un lugar donde reciben a miles de magos impuros y traidores de la sangre, sería una deshonra-finalizo pansy mientras tomaba lugar en una de las cillas de su sala, justo en frente de su padre

-SABES creo que tienes razón, pensaba que tal vez te gustaría estar en Slytherin, ya sabes que de allí salen los ministros de magia y los más importantes magos. Además creí que tal vez, querrías ese hermoso departamento en Londres. Lo había comprado solo para ti. Pero sino vas a hogwarts será mejor ponerlo en venta.- dijo su padre en tono manipulativo, ella conocía muy bien a su padre y sabía a la perfección que deseaba influir en su decisión. Pero la idea de tener un departamento propio no le disgustaba, así que ignoro el juego psicológico que hacia progenitor.

-bueno padre, es cierto hogwarts no es genial, pero tú estudiaste allí y creo que seria bueno regresar a Londres, después de todo naci en esa ciudad y aunque no me agrade, uno pertenece al lugar donde por primera vez vio la luz del sol. Será muy duro estar de regreso, mi madre murió en esa espantosa ciudad, pero me sacrificare por ti, si es lo que mi amado padre desea; dejare mi prepotencia de lado – dijo la chica mientras le daba un abraso a su padre

-se lo doloroso que es, para mi también es funesto llegar a la ciudad que me dio la mayor felicidad de mi vida y que a la vez me quito parte de la misma. Sin embargo se que serás feliz allí – dijo mientras sonreía.

En menos de una semana, pansy ya estaba allí en la ciudad de la aristocracia, rodeada de cuanto lujo fuese posible; el departamento era bellísimo, tenia una increíble vista de la antigua cuidad, unida a la característica modernidad presente en los exclusivos diseños mágicos de su padre. Después de todo Thomas Parkinson era el mejor arquitecto mágico y el regalo de cumpleaños de su princesa no podía ser menos que excelente.

-buenos días señorita- saludo su ama de llaves

-buenos días Enriqueta, ¿mi desayuno está listo?-pregunto con impaciencia la heredera

-por supuesto señorita los elfos ya la han, preparado. Su padre envió una carta está mañana, desea que la lea- pregunto- no gracias, póngala en la mesa de noche, y otra cosa ¿mi estilista personal envió la ropa de hoy?- pregunto con naturalidad la pequeña millonaria- si esta en su vestier, con permiso-dijo humildemente – propio- finalizo pansy.

Cuando la mucama estuvo lejos, pansy abrió la carta de su padre

_Querida hija _

_Lamento no poder acompañarte en tus compras escolares, no te preocupes el chofer te espera a las 9:00 pm frente a la casa. Además Narcisa Malfoy,_ te acompañara en tus compras ella te espera en el callejón Diagón.

_No llegues tarde besos tu padre_

Quien era esa tal Narcisa, había oído hablar de los Malfoy pero no los conocía, sus padres eran muy amigos pero ella jamás los visito si quiera los reconocía, como su padre la enviaba de compras con una desconocida, eso no era nada justo. Pansy se termino de arreglar, con un vestido negro de corte arriba de la rodilla y zapatos de muñeca a juego con el vestido se veía adorable y elegante como siempre.

Llego al callejón Diagón, cuando una mujer rubia de mirada seria y buena figura se le acerco.

-debes ser Pansy, mi nombre es Narcisa Malfoy – dijo amablemente la hermosa mujer- si soy pansy Parkinson, gusto en conocerla señora Malfoy –respondió la niña mientras extendía su mano a al mujer rubia, que le correspondió con una sonrisa y su mano.

El resto de la tarde pudo conocer más de Narcisa, una mujer fuerte, seria, elegante, rica y sobretodo una mujer fría y calculadora. Semejante a ella considero Pansy, seguramente por eso su padre la había enviado con ella. Después de todo no era tan despistado su papa, pensaba Pansy. Cuando vio a un hombre rubio distinguido aproximárseles en compañía de un niño rubio muy bien parecido.

- pansy, te presento a mi esposo el es Lucius y mi hijo Draco – dijo Narcisa señalando a los que anteriormente eran desconocidos para pansy – mucho gusto, soy pansy Parkinson- contesto altivamente la chica –mucho gusto –dijo Lucius mientras besaba la mano de pansy- lo mismo digo- respondió Draco dedicándole una cálida sonrisa a la pequeña.

Después de eso pansy dejo de sentir interés por Narcisa y se centro en Draco, no sabia como abarcar una conversación con el, pero deseaba intensamente hacerlo, nunca se había sentido intimidada ante nadie, pero el parecía congelarla con su mirada.

-¿iras a hogwarts?-dejo Draco rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se había formado entro los niños- si para mi desgracia, quería asistir a Beauxbatons. No soporto compartir con impuros y traidores, sino quedo en Slytherin moriré de seguro-respondió la chica, resaltando sus ultimas palabras- curioso yo tampoco deseaba Hogwarts quería ir a durmstrang- dijo Draco- ¿Por qué?-pregunto con curiosidad pansy- me gustan las artes oscuras, y tampoco soporto a las sabandijas de clase baja- respondió –lo se es tan molesto, yo odio Londres por ello no quería regresar, amo Francia- dijo la chica con tristeza- que tiene de malo Londres, a mi me parece 

que está bien- contesto con asombro y enojo Draco- no es que sea una mala ciudad, lo que sucede es que mi madre murió aquí y me trae muy malos recuerdos – contesto nostálgica la chica- ¿de que murió?- pregunto –ella… murió en un extraño accidente en está ciudad, cuando yo tenia 5 años, al parecer había bebido y su coche mágico descendió a toda velocidad contra un profundo abismo ocasionándole la muerte, después se supo la verdad… Bellatrix Lestrange la asesino por que mi madre sabia demasiado acerca de sus macabros pasos junto al señor tenebroso, después encubrió su crimen confundiéndolo con un accidente, y desde entonces mi padre pensó que lo mejor seria que nos alejáramos de Londres por un tiempo -contesto pansy esquivando la mirada del chico, recordar eso era simplemente doloroso- lo siento, sabes Bellatrix Lestrange es mi tía- dijo el joven apenado- no hay cuidado la culpa en parte la tiene mi madre, por débil no se como permitió que la vencieran tan fácilmente, uno jamás debe ser débil- respondió la chica con arrogancia- es cierto, pero seguro que tú nunca fracasaras, eres demasiado fuerte, según puedo ver- dijo con alegría y modo de consuelo el joven Malfoy- si yo jamás fallo- contesto pansy .

Esa noche llego a su departamento, confundida, Draco le agradaba al igual que su familia, pero estar cerca de ellos y de Londres le traía recuerdos tristes, y a ella no le gustaba sentirse así. Lo de Bellatrix le resultaba paradójico, Narcisa le caía muy bien al igual que los Malfoy pero, esa mujer era su tía ¿no estaba entonces traicionando a su madre? Pero después de todo los Malfoy no tenían la culpa de que esa maldita mujer hubiese asesinado a su madre, la culpa la tenía su madre por débil y la loca cretina sin corazón que le arrebato la vida. Ese día pansy comprendió que no solo se aproximaba a Londres, sino al pasado tenebroso de su familia que un día, tal vez seria también su futuro.

Al día siguiente, estaba de camino a la estación de trenes, llego en su limosina negra, con un vestido de pliegues blanco y baletas blancas en cuero, su cabello negro corto adornado con un laso del color de su vestido. Se veía muy linda, además llevaba alrededor de tres maletas; todas de color blanco 2 de rodachinas y una en forma de cofre, todas marcadas con dos letras _p_ en mayúscula que brillaban a causa de los diamantes que las decoraban.

En la estación todos se giraban para admirar a la glamurosa jovencita y los dos elfos que llevaban su equipaje, cruzo la pared de la estación y dentro he ingreso al tren, sus elfos llevaron sus maletas hasta el vagón que le había reservado su padre.

La chica se tomo asiento junto a al ventana, al rato llegaron dos chicas más una robusta y de mirada seria, la segunda era delgada y seria al igual que la primera.

-Mucho gusto Millicent Bulstrode-saludo la chica robusta a pansy y la otra chica del vagón

-mucho gusto Daphne Greengrass- respondió la segunda chica

-pansy Parkinson- dijo la chica de cabello negro con total orgullo

Durante el camino las chicas hablaron de sus vidas, vacaciones, familia y de a que casa querían entrar. Todas querían Slytherin y se asombraron mucho cuando pansy dijo que vivía en Francia y que su padre era Thomas Parkinson el respetado arquitecto. Sin duda alguna pansy ya era la líder del grupo.

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts cada una de las chicas se puso su capa y salieron del vagón, cuando Pansy miro a la derecha vio un chico de cabello castaño y ojos claros con lentes. Cuando de pronto miro la frente del joven y vio su cicatriz, no lo podía creer era Harry Potter, nunca hubiese imaginado al legendario chico en aquel vagón.

-seguramente Slytherin- dijo Daphne,- no estaría tan segura, cualquiera que se junte con una sangre sucia y un traidor deja de ser Slytherin- dijo cortante Millicent – si eso es cierto- dijo pansy mientras continuaba su camino, no podía creer que Potter tuviese esas amistades.

Más adelante vio a Draco, desde lejos camino entre la multitud hasta llegar a el.

- salut, Draco Malfoy-dijo pansy en francés- hola pansy- respondió Draco se alejaba de ella, producto de la multitud mientras está movía su mano en señal de despedida.

- eres amiga de Malfoy-dijo Millicent- huy que buenas relaciones- dijo con picardía- no somos amigos conocidos es todo- respondió tajante pansy.

Como pasaba el tiempo de veloz ya llevaba seis meses en Hogwarts, ya era una Slytherin, tenía amigos y sobre todo era conocida como la chica más popular de su año. Las razones eran simples, vestía ropa de diseñador, era talentosa en todos los aspectos mágicos y cuando presentaba una dificultad siempre encontraba la manera de sacar 10, a eso debías sumarle su exquisita capacidad de insultar y ofender o todos los que considerara inferiores.

-¿quien es más corriente que un Wesley, menos estúpida que Potter, y peor peinada que parvati? – preguntaba divertida, maliciosa y a todo grito Pansy Parkinson. Mientras entraba a clase de pociones –no lo se- decía Daphne que no era precisamente brillante y lograba estresar a Pansy- Hermione granger- respondió Draco que recientemente había llegado al salón – excelente Draco- decía Pansy riéndose-lo se, pero la descripción era sencilla para cualquiera que conozca a la patética granger- respondía Draco muerto de la risa.

-cállate Malfoy- dijo Harry Potter mientras apuntaba con su varita a Draco-y que vas a hacer al respecto Potter –dijo pansy que sostenía su varita en el cuello del Gryffindor- déjalo Harry-decía Hermione mientras jalaba a Potter invitándolo a separarse de Draco –ignorantes y prepotentes que morirán en la idílica mentira de la pureza no merecen siquiera un segundo de nuestro tiempo-dijo la chica de cabellos rizados.

-ignorante tú Hermione, que te crees superior por memorizar lo que magos puros y más sabios han plasmado en los majestuosos pergaminos de está escuela. Desdichada tú que habrás de vivir esforzándote al doble para conseguir por un efímero segundo el respeto del que goza un mago puro como yo al nacer. Y que nunca encontraras, estas condenada granger a vivir a la sombra de magos verdaderos- dijo Pansy sorprendiendo a todos los que entraban a la clase, quien hubiese pensado que Parkinson era tan lista ni la misma Hermione lo imaginaba, tal fue su sorpresa que no pudo responder.

-te dejaron callado no granger, así deberías estar siempre-dijo Draco, cuando de repente la conversación fue interrumpida por el profesor snape que recién había ingresado al salón.

-tomen asiento-grito Snape, todos atendieron a la instrucción y ocuparon sus asientos. Para sorpresa de Pansy Draco se había sentado a su lado, fue extraño en un principio pero definitivamente le agradaba la compañía del Slytherin era más que a. Hacia increíbles apuntes de burla y pansy sentía que en determinado momento su risa se descontrolaría. Afortunadamente no pasó.

-Parkinson- grito Draco –si- dijo pansy – ¿iras al juego de quidditch?-pregunto-si, ¿porque?-respondió pansy –tal vez te vea haya –dijo con alegría y timidez-es una cita- dijo pansy riéndose –no tienes tanta suerte pansy- contesto Draco riendo-huy cierto había olvidado que eres el gran Draco Malfoy- dijo irónica Pansy –que no vuelva a ocurrir-dijo Draco, a lo que pansy solo pudo responder riendo.

--

bueno aqui termina mi el primer cap de mi primer fic . está pareja que me encanta, espero les guste acepto criticas constructivas y si les gusta puedo continuar, es mi primer fic a si que por favor tengan piedad. tome el titulo de paul auguez, me encanta esa frase suya. que más puedo decir espero les guste


	2. la bisantra perfección

La Slytherin no entendía porque sentía la necesidad de arreglarse tanto, ese día tardo más de dos horas peinándose, eligiendo su perfume y acomodando mil veces su uniforme.

-uff por fin creo que así, quede perfecta-dijo pansy mirándose al espejo de su habitación. Mientras salía de la misma, cuando llego a la sala común de Slytherin no pudo ver a Malfoy lo que la des alentó un poco. Aun así decidió que debía asistir al partido puesto que había tardado una eternidad arreglándose.

Cuando llego a la cancha de quidditch vio a Draco, que desde lejos la invitaba a ocupar un lugar a su lado derecho, propuesta a la cual pansy no pudo negarse

-hola, pensé que no ibas a venir-dijo la chica –lo mismo pensé yo-respondió Draco –bueno ya estoy aquí y eso es lo que cuenta-dijo la Slytherin

-no puedo creer que vayamos a ver la primera humillación pública de Potter, es simplemente excelente-comento Pansy siendo más déspota que nunca-lo se, es un idiota y puedo asegurar que saldrá noqueado de este juego –comento el rubio a lo que la chica respondió riendo. Cuando el partido dio inicio, las animadoras de Slytherin y las de Gryffindor salieron exhibiendo uniformes y hermosos cuerpos para motivar a sus equipos, para finalmente dar inicio al juego.

Avanzado ya el partido, Harry tuvo un pequeño inconveniente para poder controlar su escoba, incidente que produjo felicidad en la gradería de las serpientes. Cuando de pronto pansy no pudo más y empezó a gritar – que se caiga Potter que se caiga -mientras los Slytherin se animaba a seguirla en su consigna, de un momento a otro todos estaban de pie abucheando a Potter y gritando con fuerza a los Gryffindor barras como- quieren ser los mejores pero no pueden, no pueden, primero vamos nosotros después ustedes-pansy parecía animar más al equipo de lo que lo hacían las porristas. Cuando de repente Potter se incorporo en su escoba he inicio su vuelo dando fin al regocijo de Slytherin. Lo demás es historia.

Después del juego pansy y Draco conversaban alegremente en el pasillo-no puedo creer que hayamos perdido por culpa de Potter. Si tan solo se hubiera caído de la maldita escoba-exclamo pansy- lo se parece tener más suerte que cualquiera el muy mártir –dijo Draco con expresión de fastidio; después de eso el y Pansy continuaron platicando en la sala común de Slytherin hasta muy altas horas de la noche. En realidad disfrutaban estará juntos, eran parecidos y diferentes a la vez. Lo que producía en ellos la necesidad de estar cerca.

--

Con los meses ; Draco y pansy se habían hecho más amigos, al parecer ambos pensaban igual, disfrutaban de las mismas cosas y se vanagloriaban de modo excesivo. Claro que cada uno conservaba a sus amistades de siempre y su propia vida social. Pero eso no lograba distanciarlos, por esos días todo anda de maravilla para ambos.

Entonces en octubre Pansy recibió una invitación que muchas desearían. La Slytherin estaba sentada en el gran comedor cenando, cuando simone Becker la Slytherin capitana del equipo de animadoras y la chicha más popular de todas las serpientes ocupo un lugar junto a Pansy.

-Parkinson, como sabes hoy son las audiciones para las que deseen ser miembros del equipo de animadoras de Slytherin; por supuesto solo recibimos aspirantes de primero y segundo, así que bienvenida Pansy me agradas y tienes potencial no necesitas audición, mañana a las 5:00pm en la sala de estudios Muggles, salón numero tres danzas ok. Ensayo general y no me decepciones -termino de decir la chica rubia de compleción perfecta mirada seria y orgullo de diosa.

-gracias simone allí estaré- respondió pansy mientras salía del gran comedor feliz. Cuando llego a la clase de transformaciones no pudo evitar presumir con sus amigas de su nuevo lugar en el grupo de cheerliders.

-no te la creo Pansy –dijo Millicent –yo sabia era cuestión de tiempo-dijo Daphne-gracias niñas a decir verdad no lo esperaba tan pronto, pero bueno después de todo estamos hablando de mi, y todos saben que soy perfecta-dijo pansy empleando el tono más narcisista posible.

-si todos sabemos que eres perfecta Pansy, pero ya silencio -dijo Draco que recientemente había entrado en el salón y había escuchado a su amiga –No me voy a quedar callada mon cœur, o sea es un privilegio que todos los presentes puedan escuchar mi hermosa voz –dijo pansy muy vanidosa. Cuando sin que la chica lo notara la maestra Minerva había ingresado al salón de clases-señorita Parkinson, ya que es un privilegio escuchar su hermosa voz, espero que también lo sea leer sus composiciones. Para mañana quiero ver en mi escritorio un ensayo de mínimo 30 paginas acerca de narciso y su papel en la mitología griega, créame aprenderá mucho-sentencio la profesora mcgonagall, mientras Pansy intentaba controlar su odio hacia minerva. Cundo la clase finalizo pansy salió echa una furia.

-maldita reprimida, cree que porque tiene mil años y no se a casado yo tengo que pagar, que se cree, aunque me envidie no tiene porque abusar de su poder uff no la soporto- murmuraba la chica mientras caminaba a solas por los pasillos de la escuela, rumbo a la biblioteca, cuando un chico de ravenclaw choco con ella.

-los siento no te vi-decía el apenado muchacho mientras ayuda a Pansy a levantarse-pues entonces empieza a usar lentes, créeme no te veras peor de lo que te ves ahora, sal de mi camino perdant- dijo la Slytherin-sabes francés, genial sino te molesta podrías enseñarme francés yo puedo hacer algunas de tus labores académicas-propuso el ravenclaw –mmm, que podría decir, déjame pensarlo, NO-respondió nuestra heredera-piénsalo bien no estaría mal, que yo hiciera tu ensayo-dijo el chico haciendo reaccionar a Pansy-bueno primero tú nombre-dijo pansy-Bradley Chambers-respondió el muchacho extendiendo su mano en forma de presentación-¿eres buscador de ravenclaw cierto?-pregunto pansy ignorando la presentación del chico-si soy buscador, y tú debes ser Pansy Parkinson-dijo Bradley-si la misma-respondió - entonces que dices Pansy ¿tarto?-pregunto el ravenclaw-para ti soy Pansy Parkinson y si tenemos un trato-dijo-bueno, entonces cuando empiezas a enseñarme-pregunto el buscador-cuando tengas mi ensayo veremos, à tout à l'heure- dijo pansy desapareciendo del pasillo.

Cuando la chica entro en su sala común, Draco Malfoy y blaise zabini conversaban alegremente acerca de chicas, ninguno de ellos se percato de la presencia de Pansy y continuaron con la amena platica

-Astoria Greengrass, linda, de buena familia, Slytherin seguramente, y lo mejor de todo manipulable. Es lo que necesito-dijo Draco, más que convencido-si se parece a Daphne tal vez valga la pena-comento Blaise-físicamente son parecidas, pero mentalmente no se parecen ni un poco -agrego el rubio.

-a decir verdad, debo decir que Daphne es muy bonita, pero parece carecer de un cerebro propio, si no fuese por pansy tal vez no podría articular un pensamiento coherente. Pero si dices que su hermana no es así debo creerte-rio zabini

-la mayoría de chicas son lindas, pero no todas tienen la clase necesaria, y otras son muy tontas-decía Draco

-o como es el caso de Pansy, demasiado "perfecta", su ego es tan grande que necesita una cama doble cuando duerme-comento blaise- aun así yo podría sacrificarme en nombre de todos pidiéndole una cita, y si fuese necesario tal vez compraría una cama extra grande, para que cupiésemos los tres-dijo blaise, planteamiento que no agrado mucho a Draco –dudo si quiera que te deje cargar sus libros-bufo Draco.

-muy gracioso Malfoy pero te equivocas, los elfos domésticos nunca están demás- dijo Pansy haciendo notar su presencia- he he, ¿Pansy que haces aquí?- pregunto Blaise- lo que sucede es que mi ego y yo estamos cansados y pensamos venir a descansar en nuestra sala común-dijo la mal humorada chica-lo siento yo no pienso que tengas un ego gigante, tan solo elevado, aun así no opaca tú belleza-dijo Blaise intentando reparar su error- prefiero tener un gigantesco orgullo a ser una patética segundona como tú. Ahora si me permites tengo mucho que hacer-exclamo la Slytherin, dejando atónitos a los dos chicos.

Esa noche pansy no pudo dejar de pensar en la tal Astoria, que tenia ella que la hacia superior ante los ojos de Draco, seria más bella o tal vez más lista; ¡imposible! Pensaba la refinada jovencita. Simplemente Malfoy era un mediocre no le gustaban los retos eso era todo, ¿pero y porque pensaba en Draco? Acaso estaba celosa de Astoria, ¡no no! Es momento de que dejes de pensar en estas tonterías pansy, se decía así misma la chica hasta que logro conciliar el sueño.

Al día siguiente ignoro a zabini y a Draco por completo, ninguno de los dos merecía su agradable compañía. Ese mismo día inicio su preparación como animadora, todas la felicitaban y le auguraban un exitoso futuro en el escudaron; después de todo ella era, delgada, bonita, rica, flexible, rítmica y orgullosa. Las típicas características de una animadora.

Había sacado 10 en su ensayo acerca de narciso, después de todo el buscador lo había echo perfecto. Ese día había sido perfecto. Cuando salía de su primera practica de porras, el ravenclaw la abordo en el corredor cerca de la sala común de Slytherin

- hola ¿Cómo te fue con el ensayo?-pregunto Bradley-bastante bien-dijo la chica-entonces cuando empiezas a explicarme- pregunto el chico de ojos cafés-ok te parece los martes a eso de las 5:00 hasta las 6:00-dijo la chica muy amablemente-si seria perfecto, puedo saber porque tanta amabilidad-pregunto el ravenclaw –es simple hoy el día estuvo perfecto, pero no te acostumbres no suelo ser así-aclaro la Slytherin-entonces hasta el próximo martes Pansy-se 

despidió Bradley – adiós Bradley-se despidió la Slytherin sin notar a un rubio que la miraba desde a tras.

-ahora conquistas a los de ravenclaw para que hagan tus deberes-comento Draco-obviamente no, pero seguramente tú si, porque como sabes el que las imagina las usa-sentenció pansy-y no sabes de que manera las uso-dijo el rubio entre risas-ni me interesa saberlo querido-agrego Pansy-¿que celosa?-dijo Malfoy-¡yo! Jamás, ya quisieras tú –dijo pansy nerviosa pero firme-no te preocupes después de todo ya tienes a tú buscador ¿no?-cuestiono el joven de profundos ojos- haber ubícate, yo nunca escucha bien NUNCA saldría con un ravenclaw aunque fuese el ultimo mago sobre la tierra, ok no soy tú-dijo Pansy a punto de estallar-eso era lo que quería escuchar-dijo Draco mientras seguía su camino hacia la biblioteca y a su paso dejaba a una confundida Pansy que no entendía como había caído en su juego.

El resto del año escolar fue bastante aburrido, Pansy se hizo mucho más popular en el equipo de animadoras, paso una increíble navidad en Francia, abandono la estúpida idea de enseñar a Bradley ya que su tiempo no estaba para desperdiciarse, y a decir verdad no soportaba al chico. Por otra parte Harry impidió el regreso del señor tenebroso. Las cosas estaban bastante normales, la mayoría se preparaba para regresar a casa y descansar, pronto acabarían un año escolar donde cada estudiante de primer año definía su personalidad y su papel en hogwarts.

El segundo año de Pansy fue bastante normal, sin preocupaciones todo igual de perfecto que ella; Draco tenia sus problemas pero el y ella se habían alejado bastante. Las únicas buenas noticias eran la presencia del Slytherin en el equipo de quidditch que animaba bastante a Pansy y la motivaba aun más a continuar como animadora del equipo.aun si ya no eran tan amigos, digamos que por esos días el rubio tenia en mente solo una idea Potter y la manera de fastidiarlo; cosa que no era del interés de Parkinson.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había acabado el segundo año de los chicos en Hogwarts, todos se preparaban para regresar a casa. Pero pansy está vez no quiso volver a Paris decidió quedarse en su departamento de Londres, el principal motivo de su decisión fue la fiesta de cumpleaños de su amiga Daphne.

La chica cumplía 13 años, y estaba organizando una gran fiesta en la mansión Greengrass. Los padres de la chica estarían es su casa, pero seria fácil engañarlos después de todo siempre encontraban la manera de timarlos.

La fiesta en gran parte la organizaba pansy, luces, dj, invitaciones y por supuesto los vestidos estas vacaciones serian prometedoras.


	3. tocando el cielo

Pansy había conseguido al mejor DJ del mundo mágico, un increíble juego de luces mágicas exclusivas, con un espectáculo de pólvora mágica genial, una fuente mágica de ponche con forma de serpiente, más de 45 pantallas planas mágicas donde proyectarían fotos de Daphne y suyas por supuesto, su vestido y el de la cumpleañera los había encargado especialmente a una de sus amigas diseñadoras donatella y por supuesto los invitados más distinguidos del mundo mágico. (Al estilo sweet sixteen)

-perfecto, muy bien solo colócale más sombra azul y es todo-decía pansy a la maquilladora-te ves genial Daphne, me encanta-agrego la orgullosa chica-gracias pansy, siempre tienes tan buenas ideas-agradeció Daphne-lo se soy the best –contesto la más vanidosa Slytherin-si friend eres lo mejor, y que paso con Draco ¿viene o no?-pregunto una intrigada Daphne-obvio que si viene ok, el trae el trago y a sus amigos-comento la pelinegra- como lo convenciste-pregunto Daphne-pues simplemente le dije que yo iba estar aquí y ya –agrego pansy –mm cool, eres súper pansy , que aria yo sin ti-dijo la cumpleañera mientras abrasaba a su amiga-lo se lo se, pero ya cálmate ok. Nos vemos a las 9:00 en punto voy a mi apartamento a arreglarme y no tardo bueno, bye-se despedía la chica mientras salía de la mansión de su amiga.

Cuando llego a su departamento la Slytherin se introdujo en su tina con agua caliente y esencias florales al cabo de una hora estaba frente al espejo mágico de su vestier acomodándose su traje color negro de corset en fino tul drapeado y un cinturón blanco, su cabello negro había crecido un poco y le llegaba a los hombros.

Se puso labial rojo, delineo un poco sus ojos y se acomodo sus bellos zapatos Jimmy choo color negro despuntados, salió de su habitación y abordo su limosina mágica. Cuando llego a la mansión Greengrass había muchos autos lujosos, luces y muchas personas.

La glamurosa chica se bajo de su auto para posteriormente ingresar en la lujosa residencia, cuando entro muchos voltearon para verla pero ella parecía intocable ajena a la situación de porcelana inalcanzable he invaluable.

-hola Daphne feliz cumpleaños-saludo pansy extendiendo un obsequio a su amiga-gracias te ves genial -respondió la cumpleañera- yo siempre-dijo la aludida, después de unos minutos las dos jovencitas caminaban por toda la mansión, cuando pansy pudo ver a Draco Malfoy espectacular como siempre, pero no estaba bailando solo a su lado estaba una chica rubia bajita de cuerpo esbelto, ojos verdes, y vestido azul.

Desde el punto de vista de la Slytherin la susodicha era Astoria Greengrass, ahora que lo pensaba esa nena no era nada a su lado, pansy se sentía más segura que nunca ¿pero segura de que? En su mente se formo una gigantesca incógnita ¿a caso sentía algo por Draco?

Mientras buscaba una respuesta vio como el rubio besaba a Astoria muy cerca de la boca mientras los celos de pansy aumentaban a toda velocidad y la respuesta a su pregunta aparecía como por cuestión de magia. Si ella efectivamente sentía algo más que un simple cariño por Malfoy.

A ella le gustaba Draco y cuando a pansy le gustaba algo ella simplemente lo conseguía, no importaba quién tuviese que pagar las consecuencias, desde pequeña había sido así en su 

vocabulario las palabras fracaso, no o rechazo simplemente estaban ausentes. Y pronto Astoria y Draco lo comprobarían.

La Slytherin estaba dispuesta a todo, tomo un coctel y se acerco al dj le pidió que colocara una canción especial en aproximadamente 10 minutos, después se acerco a su amiga Daphne y le susurro unas palabras al oído.

Cuando la música cambio y empezó a escucharse hey sexi lady, la mayoría de parejas salió de la pista, mientras que pansy y Daphne entraban en ella moviéndose de modo sincronizado y totalmente sensual(al estilo britney spears en i am slide for you).

Draco simplemente no podía dejar de verla, ella era preciosa y aunque el ego de la Slytherin fuera gigantesco el sentía una gran atracción por pansy, Draco se dio cuenta de que ella era la persona ideal para el y aunque todos dijeran que era un imposible, porque era igual de vanidosa y narcisista que el, para un Malfoy no existían los imposibles.

Mientras tanto pansy seguía bailando, sintiendo las miradas de la multitud y la de un rubio en especial , al parecer ella siempre conseguiría lo que quería era algo providencial , se nacía con estrella o estrellado y la Slytherin había nacido con estrella y una muy grande.

Cuando la canción termino pansy no dudo en acercarse a Draco y saludarlo era la mescla perfecta para confundir a todo un don Juan, primero llamas su atención, luego simplemente le dedicas unos momentos y después lo ignoras, haciéndolo desear más y la Slytherin sabia hacer esto a la perfección.

-hola Draco- -hola pansy, te ves genial- -tú también, y que tal la fiesta ¿valió la pena?- -bueno pues no es la mejor a la que he ido, pero tampoco es la peor-comento el rubio -que descaro el tuyo, osea buenas, yo organice la fiesta por lo tanto está buenísima, ok- respondió pansy divertida. - jajaja lo siento era jugando si está súper buena la fiesta, solo podría ser mejor si la hubiera echo yo mismo, pero nada es perfecto en la vida – -ja que tal, buenas súper hello todos saben que yo soy perfecta y todo lo que hago es único he irrepetible- –jajaja muy buen chiste, no haz pensado ser comediante, te iría de lujo - -si claro el mismo día en que tú te hagas a migo de Potter ese día me dedico a la comedia, avísame ok- -ok mejor dicho nunca ya entendí, ¿quieres algo de tomar?- -si sabes un whiskey no estaría nada mal-decía pansy súper coqueta -genial, pero sabes se me ocurre una idea genial- -si ¿cual idea?-pregunto curiosamente sexi pansy -bueno, no se si tengas lo necesario, pero deberíamos robarnos una limosina e ir beber fuera ¿Qué dices?-pregunto Draco retador, mientras pansy dudaba -o te da miedo- -eso que obviamente no me da miedo, ok vamos , pero con una condición-sentencio la chica-¿Cuál?-pregunto Draco –que es un súper secreto entre nosotros, y que yo conduzco-dijo pansy mientras tomaba a Draco de la mano y salían juntos del gran salón de la mansión-echo, pero lo 

segundo tendré que pensarlo-dijo Draco mientras ambos salían corriendo de la mansión muertos de la risa, cuando estuvieron en el parqueadero, Draco saco su varita y lanzo un alohamora aun convertible blanco que probablemente pertenecía a un Slytherin de mayor. Toma a pansy de la mano y se subieron al convertible mientras ella llevaba una botella de whiskey en la mano derecha.

Ya dentro Draco encendió el auto y se hizo en el puesto del conductor, cosa que no agrado a pansy quien inmediatamente reacciono de mala forma

-tramposo, dije que yo manejaba- -lo siento, pero manejo mejor que tú- -y como se supone que sabes eso ok- -no puedes conducir ni una escoba mucho menos un auto- -eres un imbécil -decía pansy mientras bebía un poco de whiskey de la bolla. Para ese momento Draco ya había encendido el auto y se habían alejado un poco de la fiesta. Minutos después pansy encendió el estéreo y lo puso a un volumen elevadísimo mientras bebía de la botella y cantaba.

Al cabo de unos minutos el auto se detuvo, y la jovencita de cabellos oscuros se sorprendió un poco.

-¿donde estamos?- pregunto pansy –adivina – respondió Draco mientras bajaba del auto, seguido de la Slytherin, cuando está pudo ver el paisaje se sorprendió muchísimo, nunca pensó que Draco fuera de las personas que te llevan a una playa hermosa mientras hay un cielo espectacular.

-how es precioso, me encanta-dijo pansy a manera de suspiro-si es un lugar lindo-comento Draco-un poco de whiskey-dijo pansy. –Claro-respondió Malfoy, después de un rato ambos jóvenes estaban sentados en la playa bebiendo y hablando de la escuela.

-sabes a veces pienso que, nadie en Slytherin es real… como si simplemente esas personas que hoy son mis "amigos" fueran a darme la espalda, yo se que dicen que en está casa haces tus verdaderas amistades, pero yo pienso que eso depende del concepto de amista- decía pansy mientras miraba fijamente a un punto en el horizonte.

-mírame-dijo Draco mientras tomaba con sus manos el rostro de pansy obligándola a verlo- crees que yo te voy a dar la espalda, o que soy un hipócrita –pregunto Draco –no claro que no, pero es que es diferente-contesto pansy-¿Por qué?-pregunto el rubio- tú no eres un amigo cualquiera y entre tu y yo… las cosas son diferentes, nosotros nos entendemos pero los demás parecen sentir envidia ¿no crees?- dijo pansy – si un poco, pero eso no es lo que realmente me preocupa, siento más interés por descubrir que tan amigos podemos ser tu y yo-comento Malfoy- ja en verdad quieres una respuesta- dijo la chica de cabello oscuro-si es lo que más deseo-contesto Draco de modo sexi-pues es simple, tu y yo podemos ser amigos o algo más- contesto pansy acercándose más a Draco- eso lo decides tú-agrego –crees que tengo que decidir , no te traje aquí para que me digas best friend-dijo Draco a punto de besar a pansy, sentían la respiración del otro chocar contra sus labios, mientras sus miradas llenas de deseo se retaban pidiendo a gritos un beso apasionado .

-lo se, y crees que vine aquí solo para ver la playa- contesto pansy mientras Draco se acercaba aun más a sus labios, hasta que se fundieron en un profundo beso lleno de pasión, entrecortaron sus respiraciones a la vez que sus lenguas se entrelazaban en busca de un antídoto al calor que recorría sus cuerpos. Hasta que después de unos minutos tuvieron que separarse para enfrentar nuevamente sus miradas confusas y buscar las palabras adecuadas que aclararan el momento. Pero ninguno dijo nada el silencio los invadía mientras cada uno aclaraba sus pensamientos.

Después de unos minutos Draco rompió la zozobra como siempre

– ¿Y entonces?-pregunto -entonces que – respondió pansy-si que hay entre tu y yo- contento Draco –amigos con derechos, puede ser- sugirió la Slytherin llevando a cabo una riesgosa fase de su plan, definitivamente no caería a sus pies como una tonta, lo dejaría deseando más. Entonces se levanto del suelo miro a Draco y le extendió su mano invitándolo a ponerse de pies, este accedió algo dudoso.

-¿nos vamos?- pregunto la chica-si claro- contesto Draco, al cabo de un tiempo regresaron a la fiesta dejaron el auto como si nada y volvieron al gran salón principal donde se desarrollaba la fiesta. La mayoría había notado la ausencia de los jóvenes pero nadie se atrevía si quiera a especular sobre está situación, todos hacían como si nada.

Pansy continuo bailando con sus amigas, mientras Draco bebía en compañía de algunos Slytherin, he intentaba ignorar a Astoria que lo buscaba con desespero, hasta que decidió salir a fumar un poco al balcón. Donde estaba ella tan perfecta como siempre recargada en la amplia baranda victoriana observando el infinito, cuantos secretos podía ocultar esa mirada de fuego capas de derretir a cualquiera.

Draco se acerco sigiloso a la Slytherin y empezó a besarle la espalda y el cuello, mientras ella solamente podía relajarse y dejar que las emociones la guiaran, en ese momento la peli negra había desistido de la tonta idea de ignorarlo, porque era simplemente imposible.

-te aburriste de jugar con niños- dijo pansy mientras volteaba para quedar viendo directamente a Draco – si, es más divertido jugar contigo- respondió Draco muy sínico y juguetón -lo se, es divertido jugar juntos, pero deberías tener cuidado no sea que por jugar con fuego termines quemándote- comento Parkinson- a que te refieres- contesto Draco mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la sentaba en la baranda-a que probablemente termines enamorándote de mi- comento pansy-pero si así fuera yo no perdería absolutamente nada, ni tú tampoco, aunque intentes confundirme pansy se muy bien que la que está enamorada eres tú, no lo niegues más-comento Draco pícaro-jajaja muy gracioso, pero sabes que no es cierto, porque pansy Parkinson jamás se enamoraría de nadie, es cierto que me agradas, que me gustas y que me encanta jugar contigo, pero no siento amor-dijo pansy intentando convencerse a si misma de sus palabras- eres muy buena mintiendo, pero estas con el maestro y engañarme a mi es imposible-respondió Draco mientras besaba a pansy de una manera muy apasionada y tierna a la vez, cada uno intentaba dominar el beso lo cual hacia más divertido el roce de sus lenguas, era algo simplemente excitante.

Cuando tuvieron que separarse, en sus miradas había cierto toque de cariño especial, que no podían identificar bien y que los atraía mucho más. Pansy se acerco más a Draco levantándose del barandal y besando el cuello del rubio para después morder con desenfreno su cuello dejando una profunda marca en el acto que elevo el deseo del Slytherin y más allá de hacerlo enojar lo hizo ver lo apasionada que podía llegar a ser pansy.

-para que no se te olvide, quien es la mejor-dijo pansy mientras se separaba de Draco y caminaba hacia la recepción.

Esa noche entre los dos había nacido algo más que una amistad, Draco había quedado extasiado con la presencia de la chica he ideo la manera de devolverle el regalo de su marca así que al día siguiente le compro un bonito anillo de oro blanco con un diamante verde bellísimo avaluado en una a cantidad exagerada, pero que para alguien como Draco no representaba mayor inversión.

Cuando pansy recibió el presente, pudo percatarse de a leyenda que el rubio había agregado al anillo decía "para_ que recuerdes la oportunidad en la que tocaste el cielo"_, la inscripción era mágica por lo tanto solo aparecía cuando la dueña lo miraba de cerca.

El resto del prometedor verano se vio interrumpido por el padre de pansy que le pidió a está que regresara a parís, puesto que deseaba con ansias verla, así que está tubo que volver a su casa antes de iniciar su siguiente año en hogwarts.

--

bueno creo que en este capitulo empieza a dar un giro la historia, tanto draco como pansy han cambiado un poco, dejan de ser tan inocentes y creo que a los personajes les pasa algo similar a lo que nos a pasado a todos cuando vemos que nuestro mejor amigo(a) nos gusta y esto lo notamos principalmente cuando sentimos que ellos(as) se pueden alejar de nosotros por otra persona. tambien quise mostrar el echo de que draco y pansy son muy parecidos y de cierto modo no se complementan sino que se divierten , se entiendes y son puro fuego cosa que puede o no afectar más adelante su relación. pero sera interesante ver como evoluciona todo de manera que cada uno cambia a la vez que su relación madura.y veremos cual de los dos egos es el que cede ante le otro para consolidar su relación.

mil graxias a Stephie ross me encantan tus reviews, espero que a muchos más les halla gustado la historia y bueno me despido y hasta pronto que lo disfruten


	4. del amor al odio y viceversa

Después de la partida de pansy puede decirse que Draco no estuvo muy deprimido que digamos, salía bastante y parecía que estuviese rompiendo un record de cuantas chavas podía ligarse en un solo verano, y no le estaba yendo nada mal, había besado aproximadamente a 20 chicas, todas tan diferentes, pero ninguna había llegado a gustarle tanto como pansy, no solamente por el echo de ser una Slytherin puesto que la mayoría de sus conquistas habían sido Slytherin. Lo que lo atraía de pansy era que ella no lo idolatraba y el sabia que ella no era el tipo de mujer que puedes engatusar, reprimir, olvidar o ignorar  
. Ella era como un remolino que te hacia sentir millones de cosas cuando tocabas sus dulces labios, y ni hablar de su personalidad, mandona, fuerte, decidida y manipulativa todo sumado a su apellido tradicionalista, su belleza indudable y su inteligencia. la hacían irresistible.

Pero el echo de que ella quisiera manipularlo intrigaba a Draco sería todo un reto conquistarla, jugar con ella mientras ella creía que jugaba con el. Estaba dispuesto a hacer que pansy Parkinson cayera rendida a sus pies como la mayoría de chicas sin importar cuanto tiempo y dinero tuviera que invertir en ello.

Curiosamente pansy pensaba lo mismo, en sus vacaciones no extraño ni un poco a Draco, se la había pasado de compras y fiesta después de todo vivía en una villa francesa, en san Bartolomé y sus vacaciones allí siempre serian provechosas. Tenía muchas amistades, gente muy distinguida cantantes, actores, modelos, diseñadores, y empresarios. Durante este verano ella y su dos mejores amigas fuera de hogwarts nina y Hestia habían conseguido muchos "amigos con derechos". Chicos con mucho dinero y nada feos podría decirse. Pero a pansy ninguno le gustaba tanto como Malfoy.

Ella estaba segura de que podía dominar a Draco, hacer que su faceta de don Juan terminara, ella deseaba con ansias que Malfoy cayera rendido a sus pies como muchos anteriormente lo habían echo, definitivamente parecía que ambos tenían el mismo plan.

Cuando por fin llego el 1 de septiembre, pansy llego al anden 9 ¾ se veía preciosa, llevaba su cabello más largo casi a bajo de los hombros, ya no se veía tan obscuro más bien parecía castaño, lucia unos jeans negros entubados, Armani por supuesto, una camisa de tiras color verde oscuro con rayas negras, unas converse verdes con negro que tenían escrito en diamantes princesa, una chaqueta corta negra y gafas grandes color negro.

Se veía armónica, el grado de su belleza era increíble, parecía que los años la hacían más bella. Cuando se subió al tren llevaba seis maletas negras con las iníciales de su nombre, todos estaban sorprendidos de lo bella que se estaba poniendo pansy, ella por supuesto era indiferente a todos los incautos que la deseaban con sus miradas.

Camino hasta el vagón donde estaban sus amigas Daphne y Millicent-

-hola niñas, me han hecho una falta increíble- saludo pansy a las chicas mientras las abrazaba a las dos a la vez – te ves preciosa- decía Millicent-también te extrañamos- agregó Daphne.-gracias chicas, ¿y que tal el verano?-pregunto entusiasmada la recién llegada- genial me divertí a millares- comento Daphne –no lo dudo- respondió la más popular de las Slytherin-bueno yo en cambio me aburrí mucho, en casa con mis padres- dijo Millicent-yo la he pasado de maravilla, y las traje una sorpresita, cierren los ojos- ordeno pansy mientras sacaba de su cartera Prada tres pequeños brazaletes en forma de corazón que decían friends for live y se los daba a cada una de las tripulantes del vagón.

-gracias pansy es precioso-dijo Daphne casi en coro con Millicent-no es nada, solo que siempre pienso en ustedes ,y he decidió hacer que en verdad sientan que las quiero, y que no soy una hipócrita, porque les prometo que jamás les voy a dar la espalda, y necesito que todas lo prometan, porque este año las cosas van a cambiar y necesito saber quienes son mis verdaderas amigas, así que ...¿cuento con ustedes?-

pregunto pansy estirando su dedo índice al aire como una especie de saludo secreto –siempre cuentas con migo, nunca te voy a dar la espalda, y vamos a ser friend for live- dijo Daphne mientras estiraba su dedo índice y lo unía al de pansy- se los prometo vamos a ser mejores a migas for ever, nunca les voy a dar la espalda o a ser una hipócrita; porque ustedes son las únicas amigas que voy a tener hasta el día de mi muerte- juro Millicent mientras unía su dedo índice al de las otras dos Slytherin.

Después de unos minutos se separaron y cada uno volvió a sus asientos mientras pansy quebranto el silencio que recíen se habia formado.

-bueno, empecemos con las noticias-

-yo primero- dijo Millicent levantando la mano, como si estuviese en una lección de historia de la magia

-ok dijo pansy, habla milly-

-lo siento Daph, pero si vamos a ser mejores amigas no puede haber secretos- sentencio la robusta chica

-no te atrevas Millicent, por favor no se lo digas- suplico Daphne –haber en que momento me perdí-dijo pansy –pues lo siento por Daph espero que puedas perdonarla pansy-comento aturdida Millicent –habla de una buena vez- sentencio pansy-bueno no se si lo sabrás, pero Draco a estado un poco descontrolado conquistando a cuanta falda se cruza por su camino, y bueno pues… Daphne no pudo resistirse, y lo beso en una reunión que hubo en casa de los padres de Draco, y lo peor es que la convenció muy fácil, solo le dijo "vamos Daphne sabes que lo deseas" y le planto un beso en la boca y ella se dejo así no más. Sabiendo no solamente que Malfoy y tú habían estado besándose una semana a tras sino que tenían conocimiento de que Astoria moría por Draco- puntualizo Millicent, mientras el silencio invadía el compartimiento.

-yo lo siento en verdad pansy, perdóname, que quieres que haga para que me puedas perdonar; yo tan solo me deje llevar fue un momento absurdo-suplico Daphne a Pansy.

-bueno, puedo decir Daph que me haz sorprendido, pero no de una buena manera, aunque creo que debes saber que si yo quisiera que Draco estuviese a mis pies allí estaría, y que yo tan solo juego con el como lo hago con todos, no voy a perder a una gran amiga por algo tan tonto. Malfoy no es de mi propiedad ni nada por el estilo, pero eso no te quita lo traidora, así que creo que lo mejor es que te alejes de Malfoy como castigo - dijo pansy con una superioridad que daba miedo- si , no te preocupes yo no tengo intensiones de llegar a andar con Draco se muy bien que lo amas y no me voy a interponer- dijo Daphne con un nerviosismo latente, pero no porque estuviese mintiendo ,sino por el pánico que le provocaba la idea de que pansy la odiara.- corrección yo no… amo a Malfoy entendido- aclaro pansy- si claro- respondió Daphne.

-algo más de lo que no me haya enterado-pregunto pansy con aparente enojo

-si- dijo Daphne tomando una pausa- me ha contado zabini, que Draco a dicho a todos que te volvías loca por el y les dijo lo que paso en mi cumpleaños, además les dijo que iba a ser que…-Daphne parecía no poder seguir hablando-habla-grito pansy ya eufórica por el comportamiento de Draco en su ausencia-que iba a ser que este año tú cayeras en su cama- finalizo la tímida chica- eso dijo el muy imbécil, jajaja – se bufó pansy para ocultar su enojo y su decepción-es un poco iluso y creo que es momento de que alguien le enseñe una lección a Malfoy, voy a ser que se arrepienta de ser tan sobrador, y a final de año ustedes van a ver como se arrastra suplicándome-dijo la Slytherin más enojada que nunca.-pansy-dijo Millicent, como pidiendo permiso para hablar-adelante milly- respondió la Slytherin un poco más calmada-bueno.

quería decirte, que no se si lo sepas, pero parece que sirius black escapo de azkaban, y los dementores andan por todo lado, dicen que quiere matar a Potter y han redoblado la seguridad en la escuela y hasta hay dementores en el tren, que da miedo mi padre dice que es una falta de consideración ,que por culpa de Potter arriesguen la seguridad de todos, los dementores no son un juego alguien podría salir herido-finalizo Millicent.

-genial tratan de matar a san Potter, haber si alguien nos hace el favorcito-bufó pansy –no miento, la escuela seria aburrida sin el héroe de pacotilla de Potter, a quien molestaríamos si se marchara de la escuela, y después de todo si hay alguien que molesta a Draco es el y en este instante creo que hasta lo aprecio –comento la castaña, mientras todas se miraban hasta que no pudieron más y se echaron a reír todas sabían que Parkinson odiaba a Potter con todas sus fuerzas.

El resto del camino las chicas parecían haber olvidado las rencillas provocadas por el rubio, estaban como siempre criticando a todo el mundo, hasta que ya casi llegaban a hogsmade y las tres serpientes se cambiaron todas se veían bonitas, pero pansy se veía simplemente maravillosa.

Llevaba las medias negras con dos líneas verdes al final más arriba de la rodilla, unos zapatos negros para colegio punta de muñeca, la falta más alta que el año anterior negra por supuesto, la camisa blanca de botones, el chaleco negro con lianas verdes, la corbata de Slytherin y por supuesto la capa negra con verde y plata.

Las tres Slytherin salían de su vagón, cuando Draco Malfoy pasó junto a ellas, el seguro creía que pansy lo saludaría, perola chica hizo todo lo contrario, siguió su camino sin siquiera determinarlo.

Cuando llegaron al gran comedor pansy pudo notar como Draco la veía intrigado, pero pansy estaba muy enojado como para caer con simples miradas sugestivas ella estaba decidida a hacer que el Slytherin lamentara sus palabras.

Los meses pasaban y Draco salía con cuanta chica podía con el objetivo de hacer enojar más a pansy, pero nada parecía funcionar ella hacia todo lo contrario, andaba sola todo el tiempo, se la pasaba estudiando y con sus amigas, aunque muchos intentaban atraerla ella simplemente se las arreglaba para bajarles los humos como fuera.

Hasta que una noche la Slytherin estaba en su sala común a muy altas horas de la noche tarando de terminar sus deberes de pociones, Draco Malfoy entro y la vio allí sentada tan hermosa como siempre, no aguanto las ganas de hablarle.

Se sentó a su lado y al ver que la chica trataba sin éxito de sacar una poción muy sencilla a su parecer decidió ayudarla.

-simplemente, ponle un poco menos de esencia de trol- comento Draco

-gracias pero no necesito tú ayuda, yo solita puedo con todo- respondió altiva la chica de cabello castaño

-si se que eres la mujer maravilla, no te preocupes- dijo irónicamente el rubio

-ja siempre tan gracioso ¿no?-dijo pansy de mal humor

-si yo siempre, pero puedo saber ¿por que tan enojada?-pregunto el rubio

-no, pero creo que en el fondo sabes porque estoy enojada- respondió agresiva mientras recogía sus pergaminos

-creo que tengo una leve idea-agrego Malfoy mientras tomaba a pansy del brazo obligándola a sentarse de nuevo –pero aun así no puedes ignorarme para siempre- dijo el Slytherin-quieres apostar-contesto altanera pansy-no, porque se que estas enojada por lo que paso con Daphne, seguro ya te fue con el chisme, pero debo decir que a tú lado ella no es nada- atino a decir Draco buscando apelar al lado narcisista de la jovencita–si tienes razón ya me fue con el chisme, pero no te preocupes ella no es la razón de mi enojo, después de todo tú y yo no somos nada. y obviamente si prefieres a una de las Greengrass no me ofendería ya que se que no son nada a mi lado- respondió Parkinson con odio –entonces ¿por que diablos estas enojada?-pregunto el rubio ya exaltado-no se piénsalo, hasta mañana-se despido la chica mientras se ponía de pie para alejarse de Draco aunque este fue más hábil y la acorralo contra la pared-tienes miedo de enamorarte de mi ¿no es eso?-pregunto Malfoy acorralando a la Slytherin-no es eso, deja de pensar que el mundo gira a tú alrededor-respondió Parkinson intentando alejar a Draco de ella, aunque este parecía divertirse con el enojo de la chica, la acerco más a el hasta que finalmente la beso apasionadamente mientras pansy intentaba zafarse de su amarre inútilmente, pues deseaba este beso tanto como Draco. Pero si quería que el la respetara tenía que ser firme como un roble así que cuando este termino de besuquearla, la heredera lo abofeteo con toda su ira.

-púdrete Draco, yo no soy una de las muchas estúpidas con las que puedes presumir y utilizarlas cuando quieras- comento pansy mientras se alejaba del rubio a punto de estallar en llanto, no podía creer que el no hubiese notado la razón de su enojo y le dolía que pensara que ella era una cualquiera a la que podía usar, ella era mucho más que eso. y el que buscaba a pansy la encontraba y Draco tendría que aprender la lección.

Al día siguiente la chica estuvo más esquiva que nunca, enojada de manera visible con todo mundo incluso con Draco al que nunca había insultado públicamente, como lo hizo en la práctica de quidditch. Cuando este se atrevió a criticar la rutina del equipo de animadoras llamándola mediocre y poco creativa la chica pareció explotar

-pues si no te gusta nuestra coreografía busca a tú club de zorras adiestradas y pídeles que lo hagan porque ya estoy harta de que nos mandes como si fueras el rey de roma-grito pansy mientras salía a toda velocidad del campo de quidditch dejando a todo mundo con la boca abierta.

Definitivamente nadie había gritado de ese modo a Draco y menos una chica, Malfoy simplemente se quedo callado, he hizo como si nada hasta que cuando ya todos estaban durmiendo entro al cuarto de pansy a escondidas por supuesto, se paro justo en frente de la cama de la Slytherin y la despertó.

-¿que haces aquí?-pregunto una aturdida pansy-creo que me debes una explicación por lo de hoy, fue un numerito patético-dijo Draco-eso crees, pues si ya tienes tú propia respuesta, para que quieres la mía-sentencio la Slytherin-pansy estas redoblando el limite de mi paciencia-comento Draco mientras sacaba a la chica a rastras de su cama y la llevaba a la sala común-o me dice o me dices-sentencio Draco sin soltar a pansy.

-se me dio la gana, crees que no puedo portarme como tú, pues estas equivocado si se me da la regalada gana puedo decirte lo que se quiera delante de quien sea; como lo haces tú ¿diciéndole a todo mundo que me muero por ti, y que planeas meterme en tú cama?-contesto la Slytherin indignada y con un genio de los mil demonios-así que era eso estas enojada por lo que le dije a zabini, estaba muy ebrio y solo se lo dije a él pero el muy cretino es muy comunicativo además tienes razón, te subestime demasiado y no debí haber dicho eso, solo lo pienso decir una vez así que escúchalo bien. Lo SIENTO. Puedes perdonarme-pidió Draco-ja, claro que no, aunque lo dudes soy muy rencorosa, nunca olvido fácil y necesitas algo más que un lo siento para que te perdone-dijo pansy, entonces Malfoy la soltó y se sentó en un sofá de la sala común mientras pansy desaparecía por las escaleras.

Esa noche Draco noto como lo había afectado la ira de pansy, ella era maravillosa y el no debió haber dicho lo que dijo. Ella simplemente era la única persona con la que se divertía tanto. No debió haberla difamado y herido como lo hizo. El en definitiva debía pedir perdón. Cuando se fue a dormir no pudo dejar de pensar como sorprenderla para que lo perdonara, pero tenía unas ideas maravillosas, que podrían funcionar.

A la mañana siguiente cuando pansy se despertó, escucho a todas sus amigas revolotear como pájaros por la habitación; la Slytherin abrió lo ojos y pudo ver como la habitación estaba llena de hermosas rosas rojas.

-pansy despertaste. Debes estar feliz parece que funcionó- comento Millicent –que diablos funcionó-pregunto pansy un poco atontado- pues mira que Malfoy a llenado la habitación de rosas, solo para pedirte perdón, lindo gesto-agrego Daphne muy contenta, mientras le entregaba a pansy una tarjeta color verde.

Cuando pansy la abrió e su rostro se formo una sonrisa imposible de ocultar la tarjeta decía

_Ni con mil rosas, podría terminar de pedirte perdón, y es que tienes motivos para odiarme._

_Pero si tan solo por un instante pudieses olvidar lo que pasó_

_Y volver a ser la chica agradable de siempre, me harías _

_Muy feliz_

_Con arrepentimiento. Draco Malfoy _

-preciosa no crees, cuando la leímos todas quedamos como wow- confeso Daphne-que chismosas, pero si es un lindo gesto –comento pansy entre risas, se levanto y se arreglo más que siempre.

Cuando salió parecía que todos los Slytherin lo sabían y la miraban intrigada. La chica se sentó en el gran comedor y actuó como si nada. Siguió ignorando a Draco por completo.

Así que esa noche cuando entro a su habitación pudo ver una hermosa caja negra con un listón rosado, era pequeña pero muy bonita. Y estaba sobre su cama con una nota que decía

De: Draco

Para: la princesa

Cuando pansy la abrió se sorprendió mucho con su contenido. Era una hermosa gargantilla de diamantes blancos Agatha Ruiz de la Prada. Era hermosa pansy quería morirse, Malfoy se había comportado muy dulce con ella y pansy considero que era el momento de perdonarlo.

Así que no espero un segundo y salió de su cama, entro a la habitación de Draco sigilosa mientras este estaba sentado leyendo de espaldas a la puerta la chica le tapo los ojos con las manos.

-pansy-dijo Draco incrédulo-la misma- respondió Parkinson retirando sus manos de los ojos del chico

-eso significa que somos amigos de nuevo-pregunto Draco-no, eso significa que somos amigos con derechos de nuevo -respondió pansy mientras besaba a Draco con ternura y alegría. Fue un beso realmente extraño para ambos, era cálido, dulce, sin afán, ninguno quería mandar sobre el otro y sobre todo parecía un beso con amor.

Al parecer pansy sintió en ese momento que se estaba enamorando de Draco, que ya no solamente le gustaba el sino que estaba sintiendo amor. Aunque sentía pánico de que el la utilizara de nuevo por ello pensó que lo mejor sería quedarse callada y ver como avanzaban las cosas.

Durante el resto del año pansy y Draco continuaban como si nada, seguían siendo amigos con derechos claro está, pero ambos sentían un miedo inmenso por lo que sentían. Desde que las cosas habían mejorado con pansy Draco ya no frecuentaba a ninguna otra mujer. Parecía estar esperando el momento para estar de lleno con la Slytherin que lo trasnochaba.

Cuando Buckbeak el hipogrifo ataco a Draco, pansy parecía que se la llevaba el diablo. Estaba súper enojada con el mugroso de hagrid. Y cuando vio a Draco en la enfermería casi se infarta

-Draco, vine cuando me entere, haremos que paguen por esto, tanto hagrid como la criatura infernal esa-sentencio pansy mientras se acercaba a Draco quien estaba acompañado de Crabbe y Goyle.

Draco les hizo una seña y ambos salieron de la enfermería.

-como te sientes-pregunto la chica con preocupación-no te preocupes, solo estoy fingiendo un poco quiero que maten al mugroso animal ese -confeso Draco-genial, se lo merecen el y todos sus amigos-respondió pansy mientras besaba a Draco –bueno ahora que se que estas mejor me voy, no queremos que una de tus tantas novias piense que la engañas-dijo la Slytherin súper coqueta –sabes que eres la única-dijo Draco –ja no me hagas reír, cuídate pinocho y que te mejores- dijo pansy mientras le enviaba un beso a Malfoy por el aire.

Algo similar paso cuando Hermione lo golpeo en el rostro, solo que está vez pansy no aguanto y cuando vio a la Gryffindor en el baño de chicas, se le hecho en sima con su varita. La puso en el cuello de la chica.

-muy boxeadora no, sangre sucia. Pues escúchame bien si por tú mente vuelve a pasar la estúpida idea de tocar a Draco. Yo me encargo de hacer que lo pagues y créeme en eso soy muy buena-amenazo pansy a Hermione poniendo su varita en el cuello de la jovencita.

-que ahora, eres la defensora de Malfoy te uniste a su club de fans- respondió Hermione

-no solo me uní, soy su líder y no quiero que me obligues hacerte algo feo, aunque le haria un favor a la humanidad si tuvieras que usar una mascara el resto del año, porque te voy a dejar una marca que no se borre nunca. Yo no juego granger, créeme- dijo pansy cuando salía del baño. Mientras Hermione le gritaba millones de cosas.

Después de eso los anímos se calmaron un poco y Draco invito a pansy a pasar la navidad en su casa, pero está se rehusó ya que debía regresar a parís con su padre. algo similar ocurrio en verano solo que en está ocación el destino fué se encargo de ponerlos cerca

El tercer año se termino de un modo bastante extraño. Black no había sido atrapado y los dementores habían atacado a Potter. Pero para los protagonistas de nuestra historia las cosas se ponían digamos que "calientes". ambos habian olvidado sus planes de conquista para ese año.

--

bueno este cap lo termine en un solo día, así que probablemente tenga algunos herrores de ortografía me daba flojera revisar.

segundo esto si Daphne tenia trece. no se estoy contenta porque logre que por lo menos es este capitulo fuera draco el que cediera un poco, y pues ya veremos que pasa. tengo grandes planes para los proximos caps y sobre todo para el sexto añooooo, ya queiro llegar se me han ocurrido grandes ideas. no saben. lei el libro en un solo día y me dejo emosionada. gaxias por sus mensajitos de aliento y ps espero q este cap les haya gustado bueno hago lo que puedo besitos y bye


	5. Juntos

Pansy se encontraba súper contenta porque pronto seria la final mundial de quidditch y había conseguido asientos preferenciales para ella y su padre.

Faltando unos días para el importante evento su padre la cito en la oficina principal de su despacho.

-hola papi-saludo pansy mientras abrazaba a su padre

-hola mi pequeñita-

-bueno ¿por que la urgencia de verme?-pregunto pansy intrigada

-mi niña siempre tan astuta. Bueno… iré al grano porque se que no te gustan los rodeos. No podre acompañarte a la copa de quidditch- dijo su padre sin mayor remordimiento

-¡Que! Como puedes hacerme eso no lo puedo creer sabes lo emocionada que estaba. ¡Ha! pero ya se seguramente ha sido porque Eleonor te lo ha pedido. ¿No es así?- grito pansy furiosa

-primero cálmate y segundo si, Eleonor me ha pedido que me quede ya que tuvo que modificar la fecha del ensayo de la boda para el día del torneo. Y como sabrás no me puedo ausentar en los preparativos de mi propia boda. Lo siento pansy además considero que tú también deberías quedarte con nosotros después de todo soy tú padre y me encantaría que me acompañaras.- explico

-ja o sea sueña papa, no me pienso quedar a ver los preparativos de tú boda con la dálmata. Preferiría ir a azkaban antes de ver como esa fulana pone un solo dedo sobre mi fortuna bajo tú consentimiento, si tan seguro estas de es la "mujer perfecta" pues excelente pero no pidas que la vea de la misma manera- respondió la jovencita

-pansy te callas ahora mismo, no voy a tolerar más tus imprudencias ni tú falta de respeto con Eleonor y si tienes razón no te puedo pedir que veas lo maravillosa que es. Pero aun soy tú padre y te prohíbo que asistas a la copa mundial de quidditch en castigo por tú deplorable comportamiento- sentencio Thomas

-ahora no solo me abandonas sino que me castigas. Pues sabes algo papa quédate con ella y el trol que tiene por hijo porque yo me largo con o sin tú permiso- grito la heredera mientras tiraba la puerta del despacho de su padre y salía echa una fiera.

Desde que su padre había empezado a salir con Eleonor ring las cosas cambiaron radicalmente, la futura madrastra de pansy era una oportunista de una familia poco distinguida con un hijo realmente insoportable llamado Alejandro. La dálmata como la había nombrado la Slytherin era muy bonita a decir verdad cabello rubio, delgada, buen físico en general pero las pecas en su cuello la hicieron merecedora de un buen sobrenombre.

Unas horas después en la mansión Parkinson los ánimos estaban bastante tensos, por un lado la Slytherin estaba decidida a marcharse sin permiso, mientras que Eleonor y su adorable hijo se paseaban por la casa dichosos de la vida como quien ha encontrado un tesoro. Mientras pansy alistaba sus maletas para regresar a Londres lo más pronto posible.

Organizo su equipaje con toda su ropa, más o menos 20 maletas, otras dos para su maquillaje, una para las joyas, y otra para las gafas de sol a las cuales se había vuelto fanática. Tomo uno de sus miles de bolsos Prada y dentro de el puso sus tarjetas mágicas de crédito, un poco de maquillaje, las llaves de su departamento, un poco de efectivo y cuando se disponía a buscar los boletos para el torneo de quidditch… estos simplemente no aparecían. La chica simplemente enloqueció.

-Eleonor donde están mis boletos, los quiero ya mismo –grito como loca pansy mientras bajaba las escaleras de su casa y se dirigía a la piscina, donde los ring tomaban el sol.

-querida no grites tan fuerte que me duele la cabeza, y yo no tengo tus boletos – respondió

-necesito mis boletos ahora mismo- repitió la Slytherin un poco más calmada.

-ya te dije que no los tengo, no comprendes querida- aclaro la madrastra supremamente calmada

-entonces dile a tu adorable hijo que me los regrese ¡ya!- grito autoritariamente la jovencita

-Alejandro no ha tomado nada de tú habitación así que retírate por favor- demando negligente Eleonor

-pues no me retiro porque está es mi casa y tú hijo tiene mis boletos y si no me los regresa ya mismo ambos se van a arrepentir – amenazo pansy

-ha si y que pretendes hacernos- pregunto la mujer rubia mientras se levantaba de la cómoda silla de playa donde tomaba el sol y se acercaba a pansy de manera retadora.

-esto zancadilla-conjuro pansy mientras Eleonor caía a la piscina con todo y el Martini que tenia en su mano derecha.

-ahora si me permites Alejandro- dijo la pequeña traviesa mientras se acercaba a su hermanastro.

-no te los voy a dar, tú padre dijo que no podías ir- aclaro el gordito

-así que eso dijo papa, pues los siento por el y por ti ¡locomotor mortis!- hechizo pansy a Alejandro. Mientras el chico no podía mover sus piernas y la Slytherin le arrebataba los boletos que el jovencito ocultaba con esmero en su espalda.

-ciao- se despidió pansy mientras salía de la piscina y entraba en su limosina –a Londres- índico al chofer.

Unas horas más tarde estaba en su departamento tomando un baño en su jacuzzi y bebiendo un poco de buen vino tinto para los nervios.

"A quién debo invitar al partido de quidditch, Draco seguramente ya tiene boletos… ha milly seguro querrá venir con migo"

Cuando el sonido de su lechuza la abstrajo de sus pensamientos, el animal llevaba un telegrama hablado de su padre. Cuando la Slytherin se dispuso a abrirlo los gritos fueron ensordecedores

-pansy Parkinson, no puedo creer lo que haz echo y si crees que te haz salido con la tuya estas muy equivocada, cancele tus tarjetas y cuando vuelvas créeme que hablaremos seriamente de tú comportamiento. Dame un solo motivo más y te saco de Hogwarts. Y antes de que lo olvide. Despídete del coche que te iba a regalar para navidad- finalizo diciendo su padre.

-que se cree, como se atreve a cancelar mis tarjetas. Y mucho más a decir que me va a sacar de hogwarts. Enloqueció definitivamente está demente si cree que voy a volver a casa. Ja por favor no necesito de su dinero – vociferaba pansy algo preocupada.

Al día siguiente la chica envió un telegrama a su amiga Millicent pidiéndole que la acompañara al torneo, salió muy temprano de su departamento llevaba un vestido globo color negro con un abrigo a juego, unos 

zapatos de taco puntudos y sus ya comunes lentes de sol. Con el objetivo de llegar a Gringotts. Y abrir la bóveda donde su padre había depositado una suma considerable de galeones para emergencias. Y lo mejor estaba a su nombre así que fue sencillo retirar el dinero.

La Slytherin abandono el banco dichosa de la vida. No aguanto la tentación y se fue de compras al callejón Diagón .aunque por supuesto compro todo lo necesario para el regreso al colegio invirtió algo de su pequeña fortuna en ropa, digamos que era uno de sus vicios.

Cuando salía de una de las millones de tiendas donde compro, pudo ver a Draco acompañado de una jovencita que pansy no conocía bien, era delgada y bastante bonita a decir verdad pero no se veía muy elegante que digamos. Aunque esto fue suficiente para que la Slytherin sintiera unos celos inmensos.

Continúo su camino acompañada de tres elfos que cargaban sus paquetes y paso junto a Malfoy podría decirse que supremamente indiferente. Sin la más mínima intención de saludarlo, por lo cual Draco pudo deducir que estaba enojada lo que la hacia ver aun más bonita.

Se despidió de su amiga y camino hacia donde hacia pocos minutos pansy había desaparecido, cuando la alcanzo la tomo por la cintura de maneta improvista asustándola.

-¡maldición Draco! No vuelvas a hacer eso- demando la Slytherin

-lo siento, enojada de nuevo, te haz vuelto muy celosa últimamente no crees- comento

-perdonado yo no estoy celosa, ya te he dicho que dejes de creer que eres el centro del universo por que no lo eres – aclaro la chica mientras retiraba las manos del rubio de su cintura.

-sabes que por lo menos si soy el centro de tú universo, acéptalo de una buena vez –dijo irónico.

-ja ja por favor, no me hagas reír-respondió

-cuando lo vas a aceptar-pregunto mientras tomaba a pansy de la mano

-nunca- contesto muy coqueta

-nunca digas nuca, y oye no piensas invitarme a la boda de tú padre-pregunto

-dudo que me invite a mi, pero si lo hace te pediré que me acompañes a vivir mi calvario- respondió

-uff tan mala es la tipa-pregunto

-la dálmata es digamos que más corriente que Hermione he igual de pecosa que Wesley-comento

-ja idílica para Potter no crees – bufo Malfoy mientras ambos reían

-probablemente. Bueno Draco nos vemos, bye- se despidió pansy

-te haz vuelto muy maleducada, esa no es la forma correcta de despedirse- dijo Draco mientras tomaba a pansy de la cintura y la besaba en la boca con pasión desenfrenada .a lo que ella respondía de manera fervorosa, el contacto de sus labios duro unos minutos y cuando se separaron la cara de satisfacción de pansy era muy perceptible

-ciao amour- se despidió la jovencita agradeciendo que Draco no supiese nada de francés

Al día siguiente se despertó con el ruido de su lechuza que llevaba la respuesta de Millicent un rotundo "si". que la Slytherin creía lógico después de todo para eso están las amigas.

Se levanto de la cama muy contenta en parte porque ver a Draco la hacia muy feliz y por el torneo de quidditch claro está.

Se alisto súper contenta, se puso unos pantalones negros entubados, con una camisa de tiras ajustada blanca, un hermoso abrigo blanco a cuadros negros, unos zapatos despuntados con la misma textura de su abrigo, sus gafas Channel de marco blanco y lentes negros, aliso completamente su cabello que llegaba a la espalda.

Salió en su limosina hacia el estadio, y en el camino recogió a su amiga que al verla casi se desmaya.

-wow me encanta tú abrigo esta muy chic- saludo extrañamente Millicent

- A si Milly yo también te extrañe y tenia ganas de verte-comento pansy divertida

-lo siento hi súper girl- saludo de nuevo

-como haz estado-pregunto divertida la dueña del auto

-genial, no sabes han sido una vacaciones estupendas, al parecer mi abuela me va a regalar un auto ¡genial! No crees- comento

-si está súper cool- respondió melancólica

-¿por que te pones triste?- pregunto Millicent

- mi papa dijo que no me daría un auto y me cancelo las tarjetas, puedes caerlo-respondió

-por culpa de la dálmata supongo- dijo Millicent bastante informada acerca de la madrastra

-si no sabes como odio a la vieja esa- agrego pansy

-no te preocupes, un día de estos te vas a casar con Draco y no vas a tener que volverla a ver- dijo la robusta chica algo divertida

-ja, ojala ambas sabemos que primero me pide matrimonio Potter que Draco-

-jajaja te imaginas tú y Harry jajaja pagaría por verlo. Pero no lo dudes algún día Draco y tú se van a casar me lo dijeron las cartas-

-hay por dios milly eres muy mala en adivinación así que no mientas-

-ok digamos que solo es mi sexto sentido de bruja el que me lo informa-

-interesante- dijo pansy mientras ambas reían como locas

Cuando llegaron al estadio pudieron ver como muchos estudiantes de hogwarts estaban también allí, entraron a su tienda mágica, que era bastante bonita y amplia ubicada en un sector digamos exclusivo. Las chicas sacaron la botella de vodka y empezaron a celebrar

-por que veamos al papacito de viktor Krum- brindo Millicent

-salut- dijo pansy mientras elevaba su copa

Así siguieron bebiendo durante un rato hasta que decidieron salir para no llegar tarde al juego aunque pansy estaba bastante bien milly tenia unos traguitos de más.

Cuando llegaron a la gradería preferencial pudieron ver a Draco junto con su padre y le ministro de magia.

-Draco como estas, pansy quiere que la vengas a saludarla-grito Millicent muy imprudente

-cállate milly- ordeno una muy avergonzada pansy "que pena con Lucius y el ministró hay dios santo Millicent te voy matar" pensaba la Slytherin. Mientras entraban en su palco, cuando los jugadores empezaron a salir y a los pocos minutos el juego dio inicio.

Millicent no paraba de gritarle a Krum obscenidades a causa del alcohol que se había consumido, y lo más preocupante era que seguía bebiendo en el palco de manera descontrolada.

-milly porque no dejas de beber un poco-opino pansy

-no si está vida es para gozarla, hay que beber, fumar y divertirse- grito la Slytherin

-créeme si sigues así voy a considerar la posibilidad de enviarte a tú casa-

-jajaja ¡mi amiga la bruja más zorra de Slytherin! Véanla todos; ella quiere que nos vayamos pero yo no me voy – grito la ebria mientras se quitaba la camisa y quedaba en sostén delante de todo mundo. Pansy simplemente quería que la tragara la tierra tomo a Millicent a la fuerza de la cintura la forzó a ponerse la camisa y la saco del palco.

-no más milly ya estuvo bueno ok-regaño la avergonzada Slytherin, cuando de repente Millicent se caía y vomitaba.

-que asco, o sea súper hello, yo creo que lo mejor es que mi chofer te lleve a tú casa estas muy mal.- ordeno

-¿y tú te vas a quedar solita?- preguntó

-pues creo que es lo mejor por ahora, pero no te preocupes yo mañana me regreso, en la limo tú me re envías al chofer y listo-aclaro

-te quiero mi best friend in the world la mayor bitch del mundo es mi mejor amiga-y empezó a llorar

-ya ¡caray! Millicent deja de dar show - grito pansy eufórica a la vez que caminaba con la inestable de su amiga hasta donde estaba su chofer dándole la orden precisa de llevarla hasta su casa he impedir que notaran la borrachera en la que estaba.

Después del espectáculo a cargo de su amiga ,la Slytherin de abrigo blanco regreso a su palco privado como si nada hubiese pasado intentando mantener la compostura aun sabiendo que todos estarían pensado lo vulgar que era su acompañante y por consiguiente ella.

Cuando el partido termino la chica estaba convencida de que está había sido su humillación pública más horrorosa, que estarían pensado de ella las miles de personas que oyeron a Millicent llamarla zorra y verle todo a su amiguita. Pero peor que eso era imaginar que estaría pensando Draco, Lucius y el ministro. La idea era como un sueño macabro del cual la castaña deseaba huir a prisa.

Cuando logro entrar en su tienda se sintió tan aliviada, se quito el abrigo y se puso cómoda en uno de los sillones mientras bebía una soda de dieta he intentaba recuperar la calma

Cuando de repente escucho que la llamaban

-pansy puedo pasar-pregunto un chico rubio desde a fuera

-¿Draco?-pregunto con intriga

-si soy yo-aclaro un poco fastidiado-a quien esperabas a caso-

-a nadie, lo siento sigue- dijo la Slytherin

Draco entro y la vio de un modo extraño, no se puede decir que lujurioso; ni tampoco puro en ese momento su mirada expresaba con función y un deseo incontrolable de besarla. En su interior él estaba viviendo nuevamente la sensación de felicidad que le producía verla y que desde hacia un año experimentaba, era eso que muchos débiles suelen llamar amor. La urgencia de tenerla cerca, de besarla, de que ella fuese solo suya, y de confesarle que finalmente había caído en su red. Que simplemente el estaba a sus pies.

Lo único que lo hacia diferente a los demás hombres que al igual que él estaban dispuestos aponer el mundo a los pies de la chica era que él jamás se lo diría si ella no daba el primer paso, preferiría mil veces tragarse todo su amor y vivir en la penumbra saciando su deseo de tenerla cerca en otras mujeres que lejos estaban de parecerse a ella, antes de postrarse directamente ante la misma. Su orgullo se lo impedía y si por causa de este debía perder a la mujer que amaba estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio de la dignidad. Aunque en su interior sabia que poco podría resistirse ante los encantos de su amada, y es que Draco había confirmado que cuando algunos aseveraban el echo de que "una mujer hace lo que quiere con un hombre" no mentían. Y tal vez solo tal vez el seria quien tuviese que ceder; algo que con seguridad le tomaría meses, o años decidir. Y es que a él nadie le había enseñado a amar esto era algo nuevo en lo que no tenia experiencia, donde no habían tácticas o trucos validos todo se hacia siguiendo los sentimientos.

-Draco que te pasa estas como ido-dijo pansy sacándolo de sus indescifrables pensamientos

-no me pasa nada, esto… no me vas a ofrecer nada de tomar- respondió

-si claro que quieres-

-una soda estaría bien- respondió el rubio mientras la jovencita se acercaba a él indicándole que tomara su bebida

-gracias-exclamo-de nada-

-oye pansy ¿y Millicent?- pregunto, notando como la Slytherin se ponía nerviosa

-hay no que pena con todo mundo, principalmente con tú papa, estoy muy avergonzada, es que… ella simplemente no se sentía bien estaba un poco mareada- aclaro la chica mientras reía nerviosamente.

-jajaja no te preocupes, creo que todos notamos lo ebria que estaba, nadie puede culparte por eso, y por mi papa no te afanes, él tan solo dijo que tu amiga era un tanto vulgar, que deberías elegir mejor a tus amistades; aunque el ministro dijo que solo eran adolescentes- argumento Draco en forma risueña buscando que la castaña se sintiese mejor.

-creo que tú papa tiene razón con lo de las amistades, nadie me había humillado de ese modo es simplemente horrible- exclamo

-no te preocupes que algún día la gente lo olvidara ja jajaja-

-muérete Draco, que consuelo me das-

-soy realista, que es diferente-

-si claro-finalizo la Slytherin mientras ambos se miraban intentando decir algo que deseaban pero no se atrevían hasta que Draco simplemente se lanzo al agua

-cambiando un poco de tema, quería preguntarte si es cierto que amenazaste a Hermione por lo del puño-puntualizo

-he… si la amenace pero es que ella se lo busco, a parte de que me cae mal te da un puño como una vil boxeadora, nada menos indigno de una bruja- respondió la chica de ojos negros intentando disimular los verdaderos motivos que la llevaron a aquella rencilla

-sabes que no te creo nada- refuto mientras se acercaba más a pansy

- pues es tu problema no el mío-respondió la aludida

-si es tú problema porque ambos sabemos que peleaste con granger simplemente porque me estabas defendiendo, todos saben que estas enamorada de mi- comento mientras se aproximaba peligrosamente a los labios de la jovencita

-pues todos están equivocados- respondió de manera entrecortada a punto de extasiarse con la boca de Draco, pero en ese momento empezaron a escucharse unos fuertes gritos que provenían de la calle, mientras la gente gritaba y corría como loca.

El rubio tomo a su amiga de la mano y ambos salieron de la tienda, cuando vieron la marca tenebrosa en el cielo, a eso debe sumársele que la chica no llevaba su abrigo, y estaba congelándose.

-son los… mortifagos- dijo Parkinson señalando al celebre grupo que paso justo por el lado de los jovencitos

-si son ellos- respondió de modo sereno el rubio, mientras continuaba caminando sin soltar a su acompañante, cuando llegaron a la limosina de los Malfoy, Draco pregunto al chofer por su padre y este respondió de modo extraño

-su padre… dijo que llegaría después, debe quedarse a ayudar al ministro- aclaro el anciano de complexión casi obesa

-entiendo, pansy súbete- dijo el joven casi en modo de orden

-si claro- respondió

Durante el camino ninguno dijo nada, ambos estaban pensando en sus propias cosas, como si estuviesen juntos pero a la vez tan lejos. Cuando llegaron a la mansión Malfoy el anfitrión rompió el silencio

-creo que deberías quedarte en mi casa mientras regresamos a hogwarts, solo por seguridad; además faltan pocos días para el regreso escolar- ofreció

-me parece que seria abusar de tú familia, pero a decir verdad lo de hace un rato me ha dejado pensativa-contesto

-no se diga más te quedas en mi casa, le pido a uno de mis elfos que traiga tus maletas y listo-

-gracias Draco de verdad gracias- expreso asombrada

-no es nada- dijo el Slytherin de mirada profunda, mientras la ayudaba a salir del auto para posteriormente ingresar en la mansión, cuando estuvieron dentro Narcisa se acerco de modo amable a saludar

-hay como haz crecido, te haz puesto bellísima- exclamo

-gracias Narcisa tú también luces espectacular-respondió

-lo se, y a que debo el milagro de tú visita- pregunto

-no escuchaste lo que paso en el campeonato, los seguidores del señor tenebroso aparecieron y conjuraron el símbolo prohibido- respondió Draco a la pregunta de su madre

-no tenia al menor idea, y por lo que puedo ver tú padre no los ha acompañado- dedujo la mujer rubia

-si, le ofrecí a pansy que se quedara con nosotros los 3 días que faltan para regresar al colegio, después de todo, se está quedando sola en su departamento- comento el rubio

-por supuesto que si, siempre bienvenida ya sebes que eres como de la familia- respondió efusiva la casi suegra de la Slytherin

-gracias-

-no es nada, ya te lo dije, hijo porque no la acompañas a la habitación de huestes-sugirió la madre del rubio

-si claro ven-indico Draco a su invitada

--

Bueno termine otro capitulo, espero que les guste voy a enfocarme mucho en este año escolar por así decirlo porque creo que fue cuando nuestra parejita se unió más, solo espero que les haya gustado lo que hasta ahora he hecho intentare no tardarme en el próximo capitulo, y con ansias deseo saber que viene porque a decir verdad ni yo misma lo se… gracias a todos los que les gusta mi historia y ojala me dejen coments porque casi no tengo y eso me hace pensar que probablemente no les guste . Bye mil besos y hasta pronto


	6. nadie como tú

El rubio la sujeto de la mano guiándola por un pasillo de arquitectura inglesa clásica con millones de puertas que pedían ser abiertas, cuando finalmente la última de ellas se abrió ante los ojos de la bella invitada, exhibiendo una habitación cálida entre la lúgubre casa

-por aquí- indico el anfitrión, mientras pansy ingresaba en la recamara, y se acomodaba en la cómoda cama.

-gracias por todo-exclamo la jovencita antes de que Draco saliera de la habitación

-estas asustad verdad-pregunto suspicaz mientras se giraba para poder verla a los ojos

-yo…no se lo que siento, no creo que sea miedo o tal vez no quiero que lo sea… tan solo se que hoy experimente de cerca la soledad que tanta da miedo , es como si la vida no fuese nada solo un suspiro y entre tanta conmoción pude ver la desolación de saber que he vivido por nada, que no tengo una razón de ser, ni un futuro, que me he reprimido de decir tantas cosas, y en un instante sentí arrepentimiento y vulnerabilidad… es patético- respondió de manera abierta sin temor alguno , con la mirada ida y los ojos llorosos, entregándole a el sus sentimientos y sus miedos. Draco se sentó a su lado y la abrazo con ternura sintiendo la necesidad de protegerla.

-no es patético, simplemente no eres como todos creen; después de todo parece que muy pocos podemos ver lo dulce y sensible que puedes llegar a ser, eso es para ti una gran ventaja, pero no sientas miedo de ser quien eres porque cada parte de tu personalidad es maravillosa-comento de manera sincera a riesgo de parecer totalmente cursi. Pero es que ella despertaba en el esa clase de sentimentalismos

-gracias, sabes algo-dijo a modo de adivinanza

-¿Qué?-pregunto curioso sin dejar de abrazarla

-nadie como tú sabe tanto de mi, tienes ese don de darme tranquilidad, de hacerme olvidar el miedo que me da mirar la oscuridad; creo que mi cursilería excedió los limites permitidos- comento sonriendo

-no te preocupes yo también he dicho cosas un tanto cursis, así que podemos dejarlo como un secreto- dijo mientras le regalaba una cálida sonrisa a la hermosa mujer que abrazaba

-creo que tenemos un trato- respondió mientras dejaba de abrazarla

-antes de irme puedo preguntarte algo- dijo el rubio

-claro-respondió la chica de manera dulce

-¿tuviste miedo cuando viste a los mortifagos, ya sabes después de lo que paso con tu madre y todo eso es normal que lo sientas?- cuestiono

-no, aunque parezca increíble no sentí temor de ellos; para serte sincera me pareció grandioso la forma en la que actúan, es su manera de mostrarles a todos los que creyeron que los tenían acabados que nada es para siempre. Pero sentí pánico al ver mi reacción de alergia, creo que tengo miedo de…que algún día el me llame y yo no pueda decir que no –respondió

-eso seria traicionar la memoria de tu madre, casi como dormir con el enemigo- complemento Draco adelantándose a los pensamientos de pansy

-exacto el punto es que no se quien es mi enemigo, lo que paso con mi madre fue hace tanto y créeme que su ausencia me duele de maneras inimaginables y es hay cuando odio a ya sabes 

quien. Pero luego siento ese poder que inspiran sus seguidores, ese deseo por lo oscuro; es como si la maldad viviese en mí esperando una mínima oportunidad para salir. A veces tengo miedo de mi misma, de lo que puedo llegar a ser- contesto pansy

-lo se me pasa igual solo que yo no tengo tanto que pensar; aunque cuando estoy contigo no siento que eso sea importantes solo puedo pensar en ti es que tienes ese don de darme tranquilidad, sin embargo luego salgo a la realidad y me doy cuenta de que deseo ser uno de ellos, que el papel de ser el bueno no ha sido echo para mi que soy el villano de la historia y me gusta serlo- contesto confuso de sus palabras

-lo interesante es que esto no es una película en la que tenemos un papel o un libreto que seguir, a veces yo también siento que soy un personaje de una historia y que debo ser lo que todos esperan que sea pero luego me doy cuenta que no es así, que puedo ser lo que deseé y sobre todo noto como puedo ser feliz - dijo sabiamente pansy mientras se acercaba a los labios de Draco

-ojala todo fuese tan fácil, yo se lo que soy y no puedo dejar de serlo eso es todo. Ser feliz no es una opción para mi- respondió alejándose de pansy

-a que te refieres con eso- pregunto preocupada

-a nada especial solo descansa, hoy a sido un día duro para ti, hasta mañana-se despidió saliendo de la habitación

_nada especial._ O tal vez nada que quieras decirme pensó pansy más confundida que un trol, esa noche el insomnio aturdía a la Slytherin que decidió salir a leer un poco o tal vez ver a Draco; lo difícil seria encontrar su habitación así que decidió bajar para preguntárselo aun elfo cualquiera, pero en el camino pudo ver la luz del estudio encendida así que imagino que probablemente Draco estuviese allí dentro, se acerco sigilosamente al estudio pero justo cuando iba a entrar escucho la voz de Lucius y Narcisa.

-como no me lo haz dicho, estaba preocupada por ti, ¿que tal si los aurores te vieron he? No quiero que vayas a azkaban, te quiero tanto –recriminaba la mujer rubia

-hay cissy las cosas se han puesto similares a lo que eran antes , hoy todo salió bien no paso nada y creo que logramos estremecerlos como en los viejos tiempos- comento alegremente Lucius a su querida esposa

-no he podido estar tranquila, Draco hace preguntas creo que ha empezado a sospecharlo-comento mientras empezaba a dar vuelta por el estudio

-tranquila luego ayearemos el momento para decírselo, no se va a enterar de nada por ahora-aclaro el rubio

-hay si pudiera estar tranquila, y además a traído a pansy a casa no creo que hayas elegido el momento adecuado para desaparecerte; ahora no solo Draco tiene preguntas sino que también ella las debe tener-comentaba preocupada la señora Malfoy

-hay cissy no dices que esa niña es una maravilla, que es la esposa perfecta para Draco-comentaba un poco enojado Lucius

-no lo digo estoy segura es sangre pura de una gran familia, bonita, inteligente y además creo que Draco la aprecia-respondió

-por eso no hay de que preocuparnos, si es tan integra como dices no se va atrever a especular de nosotros, y si se entera será prudente, además no lo sabe- dijo de modo despreocupado

-hay olvidas lo de su madre, que tal si nos odia un poco y cree que eres un mortifago y se lo dice a un auror o a Albus –dijo ya molesta cissy

-hay mujer deja de ser tan malgeniada y calla de una vez por todas que no va a pasar nada –comento Malfoy mientras tomaba por la cintura a su esposa y la besaba

Pansy estaba anonadada, ahora entendía a que se refería Draco "_se lo que soy y no puedo dejar de serlo eso es todo",_ probablemente ya se había dado cuenta, que debía hacer decírselo a los aurores, a su padre o quedarse callada; decidió salir rápido de allí no fuese que la vieran lucios y Narcisa.

Cuando iba subiendo las escaleras pudo ver a Draco salir de una habitación no muy lejana a la suya con unos bóxers negros y una bata abierta del mismo color, ella estaba muy preocupada pero esa vista la dejaba muy motivada demasiado a decir verdad.

-pansy, que haces levantada-pregunto el rubio que la veía subir las escaleras

-yo… es…taba abajo tomando agua, no puedo dormir bien-comento nerviosa

-que tienes por que actúas así- pregunto curioso

-¿así como?- pregunto queriendo evadir la realidad

-como nerviosa, como si me estuvieras mintiendo-respondió

-no te miento y sabes si estoy nerviosa tú me pones nerviosa mírate nada más pondrías nerviosa a un tímpano de hielo –comento un poco más calmada

-jajaja, que mentirosa eres ¿no te pones nerviosa por la ropa que llevo o si?-comento acercándosele peligrosamente

-si me pones muy nerviosa no sabes cuanto-comento la Slytherin mientras tocaba los pectorales del rubio

-¿no lo se cuan nerviosa te pongo he? dímelo-pregunto mientras empezaba a besarla de un modo eufórico, arrinconándola contra la pared de las escaleras, masajeando sus piernas en la diminuta pijama que usaba la chica y a la vez tomando su cabello para despeinarlo.

Ella simplemente no podía dejar de responder a ese maravilloso beso que la extasiaba de manera indescriptible, comenzó a dejarse guiar en ese momento le valían los mortifagos, sus padres, los aurores, le valía el mundo solo quería estar así junto a el sentir que la quería por lo menos un poco.

Cuando el rompió el mágico beso, ella continuaba con los ojos cerrados

-wow eso fue intenso-comento Draco de manera alegre

-mucho diría yo- respondió pansy entre risitas coquetas dándole un abrazo a Draco

-y eso que fue- pregunto sorprendido por la repentina muestra de ternura

- quiero que sepas que eres una persona muy importante en mi vida y no te amo pero nunca haría nada para lastimarte, porque primero preferiría hacerme daño a mi misma-dijo a modo de confesión

-claro que me amas estoy seguro, y que es eso de lastimarme, ahora fumas drogas o que-pregunto risueño

-no fumo nada, y créeme no te amo- dijo tratando de convencerse así misma más que a Draco

-claro que si y no te preocupes que voy a lograr que lo digas algún día, a propósito haz visto a mi padre-pregunto

-no, pero cuando subí vi la luz del estudio encendida probablemente este ahí –respondió tratando de no ponerse nerviosa

-claro gracias- dijo mientras se disponía bajar las escaleras

(Dios mío, que voy hacer, todo es tan confuso yo lo amo tanto de una forma que el no puede ni sospechar, pero lo que escuche es tan grave debería decírselo a mi padre después de todo lo de mi mama es en parte culpa de ellos se peca por acción y por omisión. Pero Draco no tiene la culpabilidad alguna y no puedo hacerle daño, porque a mi)

Se cuestionaba preocupada mientras daba giros en su cama a la vez que sus lágrimas inundaban la almohada, porque se había enamorado de él la vida era tan impredecible e injusta.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó intranquila, no podía quedarse en casa de los Malfoy después de todo seria como _dormir con el enemigo_ él mismo se lo había dicho; estaba claro que no se lo diría a nadie aunque le dieran veritaserum preferiría hacer desaparecer su lengua, pero a la vez tenia algo claro debía dejarlo, vivir sin el ya que seguir con su juego seria una alta traición a la memoria de su madre.

Las lágrimas aguardaban en los ojos de la Slytherin ansiosas por salir pero ella podía ser una fortaleza si quería, así que no permitiría un segundo más de debilidad.

Con esto en mente se levanto, se arreglo con unos jeans clásicos entubados, una camisa de tiras negra y una chaqueta de cuadros negra con blanco unos lentes de sol y unas conversen normales.

Recogió su cabello dejando que su mechón diagonal suelto, labial claro y sin sombras. Salió de la habitación, camino hasta la que suponía era la recamara de su amor, pronuncio un alohamora.

Pudo verlo ahí dormido tan distante y tan cerca a la vez, como la persona que toda su vida había soñado y que debía dejar le produjo un insaciable deseo de estar muerta, de morir en vida de detener su propia respiración y morirse.

Se acerco a el conteniendo su respiración, beso sus labios de la manera más tierna que pudo entregándolo todo en un dulce beso tan corto pero tan vivo.

-lindo modo de despertarme, creo que podría acostumbrarme-comento alegre

-tengo que irme, mi padre me espera en casa- lo dijo sin anestesia y totalmente distante

-en serio, deberías quedarte podríamos divertirnos- comento mientras rodaba con ella poniéndola debajo suyo

-no puedo lo siento, bye- se despidió mientras salía de la presión que ejercía el cuerpo de su amado sobre ella

- ok bye –se despidió confundido

Mientras ella abandonaba la mansión con el corazón echo pedazos. Abordo su limosina y se marcho a la estación con el objetivo de regresar a su casa y poder ver a su padre.

-papa, estas aquí- pregunto cuando entro en su casa

-pansy niña, hasta que apareces, no tienes idea de loe enojado que estoy-gritaba su padre hasta que se vio interrumpido por las lagrimas de su hija

-lo… siento… yo… me… quiero morir papa- dijo con la voz entre cortada y las lagrimas a flor de pie, que mostraban lo desgarrada que se encontraba su alma.

Su padre la abrazo con ternura, la quería tanto, había estado tan enojado, pero al verla así solo podía sentir que su corazón se detenía, era su princesita no encontraba una razón para que no quisiera vivir.

-no digas eso princesa, es por el auto no te preocupes escoge el que quieras-propuso preocupado

-no quiero un auto papá, lo que yo quiero nadie lo puede comprar- respondió desmoronándose por completo

-no mi niña, no llores- suplicaba

-me quiero morir, yo solo me quiero morir-gritaba mientras lloraba

-no digas eso, no sabes todo lo que he hecho por ti eres mi vida pansy y no puedo perderte-grito colérico a su hija

-perdóname papa peor no quiero vivir más- lloraba tan tristemente que conmovió a su frio padre

-calla no hables, solo ve a tú habitación y descansa todo va a estar bien-ordeno Thomas a su hija que obediente subió a su recamara.

No quería comer nada, permaneció acostada aproximadamente un par de horas, se levanto de abrió el agua de su tina que helaba tan solo de verla. Después bajo sigilosamente y introdujo en el despacho de su padre, abrió la cámara detrás del librero donde guarda las pociones y que juraba el incauto de su progenitor era in penetrable, tomo un frasco negro y subió a su recamara.

Entro en la bañera con todo y ropa cerro la llave, abrió el frasco lo puso en su boca y bebió un cuarto de su contenido inmediatamente soltó el mismo dentro de la bañera a causa de la perdida de conocimiento, toda la tina se puso negra y a pansy se le escapaba la vida.

(para que vivir en un mundo donde estoy solo, donde a nadie le interesa mi vida, donde no tengo una madre, donde a mi padre le interesan más el dinero que yo, donde el hombre que amo es hijo de los cómplices del asesinato de mi madre, donde no hay mañana por que simplemente no hay un hoy, estoy cansada solo quiero dormir)

Bueno este no es el final como los sospecharan solo quise dar un giro de 180° a la historia espero les guste, si hay errores de gramática lo siento es que soy mala en ortografía y tengo 

que hacer una tarea de trigo larguísima a la que le he dado espera mucho tiempo xoxo Daniela m dejen coments please


	7. guerra de serpientes

-¡pansy hija despierta¡-gritaba colérico su padre mientras ella entreabría sus ojos levemente y sentía sus manos atadas a una especie de laso mágico; tan pronto como giro su mirada hacia el lado derecho noto las iníciales del hospital San Mungo fue lo ultimo que pudo ver antes de perder nuevamente el conocimiento.

Cuando despertó por segunda vez su padre parecía más tranquilo pero no menos preocupado su mirada denotaba un profundo cansancio y aunque no dijese nada era evidente la decepción y amargura que le invadían.

-¿que día es hoy?- pregunto con tranquilidad la jovencita

-es miércoles, haz perdido tres días de clase exonerando el hecho de que casi te matas-

-perdón padre pero… hay cosas que no entiendes- respondió melancólica

-si no me dices claro que no entiendo, pero dado que no tienes muchas opciones quiero saber por que putas intentaste suicidarte y que sea una buena respuesta-sentencio su padre

-yo… no puedo decírtelo, confórmate con saber que no va a ocurrir de nuevo-

-ja no seas ridícula, eso no es una buena justificación debería darte un poco de veritaserum haber si dejas de mentirme; sino fuera porque el medico lo ha prohibido ya lo hubiese hecho muchachita malcriada, Eleonor tiene razón esto es mi culpa por ser tan permisivo contigo pero eso se acabo-gritaba Thomas

-perdóname papa no es que sea malcriada fue una equivocación que no se repetirá, pero yo quiero pedirte que no me hagas regresar a hogwarts te lo suplico no me hagas volver-empezó a llorar su pequeña niña pero nada haría que el cediera

-no es una opción vas a regresar a tú escuela mañana y vas a buscar una buena explicación para tus compañeros, haber si aprendes a responsabilizarte de tus actos –dictamino su padre mientras abandonaba la habitación dando un gran portazo.

(Como era posible que ni siquiera pusiese acabar con su vida, era acaso tan inútil que nada podía hacer bien. pensaba pansy mientras lloraba y a la vez pensaba en su padre pobre de él que la amaba tanto como podía ella ser tan cobarde como para dejarlo solo, eso era inaceptable. Debía regresar a la escuela y enmendar todos sus errores y eso incluía hablar con Malfoy decirle la verdad o mandarlo de paseo con una mentira, algo se le ocurriría)

-señorita Parkinson es un placer ver que se encuentra usted mejor, soy el doctor benjamín Jefferson y debo hablar seriamente con usted acerca de su situación médica-informo un hombre de edad prudencial y figura amplia y musculosa.

-por supuesto doctor soy todo oídos-

-se preguntara usted porque los lasos, pues es simple… cuando una persona intenta arrebatarse la vida es probable que al despertar vuelva a intentarlo producto de la confusión y no queremos que eso suceda. Adentrándonos en su situación debe saber que lleva cuatro días interna, recibiendo alimentos a través de estás sonda; debido a que le veneno que injirió fue en una ligera cantidad no tan letal pudimos hacerle un lavado gástrico exitoso que le permitió recobrar el conocimiento en menos de un día aunque haya vuelto a dormir gracias a los medicamentos y pociones. Debe saber que a partir de ahora deberá ver a una terapeuta en su escuela cada semana; como medida de prevención y una ultima cosa… no puede beber ninguna poción que no sea medicinal y estrictamente medicada y mucho menos alcohol o veneno durante unos 2 meses-

-¿doctor lo de la terapeuta es obligatorio?-pregunto intrigada

-no, pero su padre cree que es lo mejor y yo concuerdo con él, además nunca está de más eliminar todas las posibles causas de su repentino desdén por la vida ¿no cree?-cuestiono intrigado el anciano

-si, pero me gustaría que esto fuese muy privado no quiero que nadie lo sepa – ordeno al jovencita

-si en mis manos estuviese así seria, pero su padre ha decidido que todos sus maestros estén informados- comento el doctor

-¿pero nadie más cierto ningún particular ni nadie más?-pregunto exaltada

-no nadie más-

-me lo jura-

-se lo juro señorita Parkinson, y antes de que lo olvide hoy mismo puede abandonar el hospital, en ese pequeño bolso que está su derecha están las pociones que debe beber y una llave que abre la puerta de ese armario donde está su ropa. Si desea algo más no dude en avisarnos, con permiso señorita-se despidió el medico

-propio-

Tan pronto como el médico abandono la habitación y como las enfermeras le retiraron la gran cantidad de agujas y las ataduras, pansy se introdujo en la ducha y se arreglo para abandonar el hospital.

A la salida su padre la esperaba en el auto con todas sus maletas en la cajuela.

-¿por que están ahí mis maletas?-pregunto curiosa la Slytherin

-por que regresas está misma noche a hogwarts- respondió un poco displicente su padre

-pensé que volvería mañana-

-yo también, pero conseguí un expreso que sale en media hora –

-no puedo esperar hasta mañana-

-no, pero te acompañare en el tren no quiero que te deprimas, además debo hablar con tus maestros- dijo en un tono sarcástico

-si señor- respondió obediente la adolescente

Durante el camino a la estación, ni en el tren hablaron, ambos querían evitar una penosa discusión. Hasta que su padre tuvo que recordarle que debía arreglarse.

-¿no vas a cambiarte?-interrogo

-si, señor no tardo-respondió mientras salía del vagón y se dirigía a los baños, donde posteriormente se coloco el uniforme de Slytherin, su capa, retoco su cabello y su maquillaje.

-llegamos hija-golpeo su padre la puerta del baño

-ya salgo- y en menos de un minuto estaban en las balsas rumbo a la escuela, cuando llegaron al castillo eran más de las 9 y todos estaban en sus recamaras; peor pansy se encontraba en la oficina del director junto con su padre y los maestros

-entendemos señor Parkinson y tenga pro seguro, que haremos todo lo posible porque la señorita se sienta como en casa y seremos totalmente discretos, a tus compañeros les hemos dicho que estabas gravemente enferma de un virus poco conocida pero que pronto estarías de vuelta, espero sea de tú agrado nuestra escusa pero no pudimos pensar algo mejor-

-no se preocupe señor así estará bien, ahora puedo retirarme- pregunto un poco altanera

-por supuesto profesor snape, acompañe a la señorita hasta su sala común –ordeno Albus

El profesor de pociones asintió, y tomo a la jovencita del brazo suavemente mientras la guiaba a la salida; cuando ya estuvieron fuera hablo por primera vez en toda la noche

-no puedo creer que una de las mejores alumnas de mi casa ose buscar una solución tan mediocre, es injustificable- recrimino el maestro de cabello grasoso

-lo se, señor es indigno y cualquier castigo es poco para lo que merezco- respondió cabizbaja la Slytherin

-eso es totalmente cierto, pero creo que no soy yo quien la va a castigar, será una persona que la conoce mucho más que yo- contesto su maestro un poco malicioso y cizañero

-a que se refiere-cuestiono un poco disgustada

-a nada en realidad, ahora entre a la sala común y retírese a su evitación es la misma de siempre-

-si señor por supuesto- posteriormente ingreso en su sala común y luego a su habitación donde sus amigas la esperaban despierta.

-¡pansy! amiga donde habías estado, estábamos preocupadas –saludo Millicent

-pansy corazón-grito Daphne mientras la abrazaba

-luces fatal- añadió la mayor de las Greengrass

-lo se, he estado muy enferma- contesto pansy

-lo sabemos snape nos lo dijo – respondió Millicent

-deberíamos descansar tal vez mañana te veas mejor-propuso Astoria un poco irónica

- perdón que hace tu hermana en nuestra habitación, y quien ha pedido su opinión- pregunto pansy enojada

-pues snape, él pensó que tal vez no ibas a volver, y sabes no fue el único. Draco también parece que te olvido y ni que decir de las animadoras están tan bien sin ti –respondió retadora la rubia

-ja y fuiste el mejor remplazo que pudieron conseguir, ciertamente me dan pena. Y sabes algo no me interesa escucharte enana aléjate de mi – refuto la Slytherin mientras se alejaba de la menor de las Greengrass y se acostaba en su cama.

-levántate esa es ahora mi cama- grito Astoria

-ja olvídalo mi cama siempre es la de la ventana, ok bórrate- sugirió pansy de manera prepotente.

-JA JA, eres tan graciosa levántate esa es mi cama no ves las iníciales y a las maletas osea buenas quítate o te obligo –sentencio prepotente Astoria

- hay niñita me quito porque estoy cansada peor vas a ver mañana cuando me sienta mejor –

-es una amenaza ¡enferma!- comento irónica

-no es un hecho querida- respondió la heredera Parkinson, mientras e acostaba en su "cama nueva"

-hasta mañana chicas- pronuncio pansy, mientras pensaba en lo que había dicho Astoria _no fue el único. Draco también parece que te olvido _a que se refería con eso sería verdad; si el no la quería ella tampoco debía quererlo, pero lo más probable es que fuese una mentira de la enana oxigenada de ser así estaba dispuesta a contarle la verdad a su amor y esperar su reacción.

Cuando un nuevo día ilumino los ojos de pansy está se sentía un poco mejor, gracias a la compañía de sus amigas y probablemente de su amor, se levanto anímica se arreglo mucho para verse lo mejor posible, se coloco unos tacones negros, las medias altas la falda corta y una balaca ancha negra con rayas verdes a juego con el uniforme y su cabello liso.

-wow te ves muy bien-comento Daphne

-gracias un poco de labial y estoy lista, ¿Qué materias tenemos hoy?- pregunto intrigada

-pues tenemos posiciones a las primeras y defensa contra las artes oscuras, hay un nuevo maestro y te perdiste la llegada de las otras dos escuelas de magos, que vinieron al concurso de los tres magos fue cool- comento Daphne mientras se arreglaba el cabello

-¿significa que los niños de Durmstrang están aquí?-pregunto intrigada y coqueta pansy

-así es, sabia que te ibas alegrar, eso significa niños lindos por doquier-comento Daphne

-no es eso, solo que unos cuantos amigos estudian allí y me alegraría verlos es todo- aclaro la peli negra

-ja ja no mientas pequeña zorra, que sabemos más que bien tus vulgares andanzas- critico Astoria

- cállate zunga que aquí la única cuyas andanzas son conocidas eres tú, y sabes algo deja de ser tan resentida mazamorrera, no es mi culpa ser mejor que tu en todo- contesto la Slytherin mayor

-ja eso está por verse aun queridita- comento mientras salía de la habitación

-que desayuna tú hermana Daph, jugo de limón y caldo de alacrán, es insoportable- comento entre risas pansy

-no lo que pasa es que se siente segura, porque sabe que…olvídalo-comento asustada la mayor de las Greengrass

- no voy a olvidarlo así que habla –sentencio colérica

-sabe que Draco no te permitiría hacerle nada- contesto nerviosa

-se más clara, ¿Por qué Draco no me dejaría hacerle nada?-

-porque ellos salen desde hace unos días-

-¡que! eso es imposible- contesto conmocionada pansy, eso significaba que el no la amaba, que la había olvidado y ella como una estúpida intentando quitarse la vida por el, basura nunca más, ella no volvería a caer bajo las influencias del rubio y está vez iba a pagárselas con creces

Pansy no dijo nada simplemente salió hecha una furia y en el camino empujo a unas cuantas personas incluidas Hermione y Potter, llego al gran comedor y aunque algunos la mirasen con curiosidad probablemente por su ausencia, las miradas que recibía de los alumnos de Durmstrang eran más bien lujuriosas, cosa que el encantaba pero el enojo la segó un poco y no pudo contemplar bien a ninguno de los niños de esa escuela.

Se sentó en la mesa junto a blaise zabini, quien la recibió calurosamente con un beso en la mejilla y una sonrisa; cosa que pansy sabe volvía loco de ira a Malfoy puesto que era celosísimo.

Después de esto llego sola al salón de pociones y ocupo el lugar de siempre junto a Daphne, luego llegaron los demás alumnos de Slytherin y Gryffindor.

-buenos días estudiantes, démosle la bienvenida a la señorita Parkinson que por motivos de salud no había podido asistir; señorita por favor tome asiento junto al señor Malfoy el le va a colaborar adelantándola durante está clase, porque aunque haya estado enferma debe presentar todos los trabajos escolares, joven Crabbe cambie de lugar con la señorita- ordeno snape

Al instante, Crabbe estaba junto a pansy esperando que está cambiase de lugar, ella por supuesto obedeció con muy mala mirada y sin el más mínimo placer. Cuando se sentó junto a Malfoy este simplemente le paso su cuaderno de pociones y el libro sin dirigirle la palabra.

-se supone que debes explicarme- dijo pansy queriendo entablar una conversación

-se supone que eres lista y puedes sola –contesto lo más déspota posible

-claro que puedo sola, pero actúas como un idiota-

-mm ja, idiota yo mira quién lo dice; una cobarde que intenta suicidares-soltó tajante, de frente y sin compasión

-como sabes eso, quien te dijo- pregunto enojada pansy

-mis padres tienen muy buenos contactos y estaban preocupados así que lo averiguaron-

-ja debí suponerlo tú familia, y sus influencias- respondió enojada

-así que es por eso que no me hablas y que he intentas celarme con Astoria- pregunto

-no, hay te equivocas, estoy con Astoria porque me encanta –puntualizo Malfoy riendo de modo hipócrita

-claro debí suponerlo, los nacos nacieron para estar juntos; lamento haber querido alterar el orden de tu vulgar naturaleza- golpe bajo 2 puntos para pansy; al parecer la guerra entre serpientes inicio en el salón de pociones y ya tenemos una ganadora temporal.

-ja, no seas ridícula que todos sabemos; que eres alguien gracias a mí así que no intentes hacerte la importante porque no lo eres – respondió Draco de forma maliciosa he hiriente

-¿quieres apostar?-pregunto pansy de modo retador

-seguro- acepto Draco sin miedo y con prepotencia

-que inicie la guerra- dijo la heredera Parkinson mientras reía de modo malicioso y levantaba su mano para llamar la atención de snape

-si señorita, Parkinson- señalo el maestro

-profesor snape lamento interrumpir su importante cátedra pero debo pedirle un pequeño favor- comento de modo manipulador y dulce la más cizañera de las víboras

-y que seria señorita- comento enojado el maestro

-lo que sucede es que, Draco no recuerda con exactitud las pociones que vieron en estos días; parece que su memoria está fallando y no ha podido explicarme el más simple de ellos. Así que pensé que tal vez Potter pudiese ayudarme, después de todo resulta ser muy talentoso en todas las asignaturas-pidió la pequeña niña más dulce y sínica que nunca

-¿eso es cierto señor Malfoy?-pregunto snape un poco intrigado

Mientras tanto Draco se preparaba para renegar de las acusaciones de la Slytherin; pero en ese momento la pelinegra apunto con disimulo su varita hacia el y le lanzo un hechizo que hizo desaparecer su lengua.

-señor Malfoy responda- gritaba snape un poco enojado después de haber esperado un par de minutos la respuesta de su pupilo

-bueno, parece que el que calla otorga. Entonces señorita cambie de lugar con la joven Hermione y a partir de ahora Potter será su tutor -en ese instante una enorme sonrisa de victoria se formo en los labios de la Slytherin que de manera alegre cambio de lugar dejando a sus espaldas a un Malfoy más que enojado.

Cuando se sentó junto a Potter este se puso algo nervioso; pero inicio su explicación pansy por supuesto lo ignoro la mayor parte del tiempo puesto que su mirada se centraba en Malfoy y el hechizo que parecía no podía revertir, la chica no pudo evitar reír

-que te causa gracia- pregunto un poco enojado Potter

- lo siento, gracias por explicarme Potter. Pero creo que no será suficiente te parece si después de clases me ayudas un poco, no se tal vez en la biblioteca a eso de las 5-pidio pansy muy seria

-claro encantado, aun que es un tema sencillo- acepto intrigado el inocente de Potter

Al salir de la clase pansy se acerco a Draco y cancelo el hechizo, cuando este tuvo de nuevo su lengua; tomo su varita y le apunto a la Slytherin en el cuello acorralándola contra la pared

-no se que planeas Parkinson, pero créeme no te vas a salir con la tuya- sentencio el rubio colérico a menos de un metro suyo, cuando sus respiraciones se tocaban al igual que sus cuerpos; en ese momento pansy pudo ver como Astoria los observaba desde lejos y no se pudo resistir a la oportunidad.

-yo no planeo nada, simplemente es una guerra y todo se vale mi querido Draco. Aprende a jugar con mis reglas o retírate- contesto seductora pansy

-solo te recuerdo que yo invente el juego princesita y si quiero te destruyo con un dedo ok- sentencio el rubio

-me vas a hacer daño con tu varita-pregunto coqueta la pelinegra mientras se acercaba a los labios de Malfoy –o tal vez no quieres- se auto respondió mientras lo besaba de modo apasionado. Propuesta que el joven no pudo desaprovechar después de todo estaba loco por ella.

-Draco que significa esto; pensé que ya lo habíamos hablado- grito Astoria

-oops no te habíamos visto Astoria, hay cuanto lo siento. Los dejo solo esto es un tema de parejas- comento pansy con sus sonrisa complaciente he irónica

--

**bueno garcias a los que leen mi fic. bueno un nuevo cap **

**agradecimiento especial a o-Pansy-o ME animaste a continuar mi fic gracias; intente complacerte**

pelea de serpientes muy prometedora. creo que seran muuuy ardientes he importantes los cambios de nuestra pareja les doy una adelanto( dicen que cuando hay una pelea lo mejor es la recosiliación con sexo mmm que les parece). Espero comentarios por favor de verdad es beuno recibirlos


	8. fenix hay que correr el riesgo

Recordar viejos tiempos era sin lugar a dudas la mejor manera de eludir el pasado y colocar prerrogativas innecesarias al futuro; eso era algo que tenía claro, en mi caso lo aplicaba jugando un duelo entre serpientes está situación me recordaba nuestros primeros años en howarts, cuando mi orgullo prepotente de serpiente ponzoñosa era capas de sobrepasar el ego de aquel rubio y como siempre de un modo u otro nuestros juegos ridículos nos unían más y terminábamos enredados ; cada nueva dificultad me hacia aun más adicta al canto de su voz y al embelesamiento que producía en mi su figura pálida y llena de vida hasta el punto en que mi existencia dependía de ella.

Este nuevo año representaba para mí la más profunda decepción porque aunque me esforzara por mantener altiva mi posición de reina inexplorable cada mes era más obvio el debilitamiento de mis fuerzas y la caída de mi régimen.

Desde aquella ocasión en que por primera vez vi con claridad que el ya no me necesitaba; como olvidar lo que sus palabras hicieron en mi, y como no suplicar a mi mente suprimir los recuerdos que ondeaban mi depresión y hacían mella en mi pecho suprimiéndome la respiración hasta convertirla en un ardor capas de sofocarme el alma.

_memorias_

_-oops no te habíamos visto Astoria, hay cuanto lo siento. Los dejo solo esto es un tema de parejas- comento pansy con sus sonrisa complaciente he irónica_

_Más felicidad imposible era la mujer más perversa del cole o eso creía yo y estoy segura de que la mayoría sabe en el fondo que es verdad._

_Deseaba festejarlo, pero que mayor festejo que mi regocijo interno y el saber que tarde o temprano malfoy estaría a mis pies como siempre, ¡hay no había nada como el regreso a la cotidianidad!_

_Pero lo que paso en ese momento no me lo esperaba; estando sentada en la sala común; entró Astoria echa una furia completa y destrozada como era de esperarse y detrás de ella mi amado rubio pero su rostro no era el de un furioso y vengativo malfoy; más bien parecía un vulnerable niño rico con miedo a perder lo que más…me cuesta trabajo recordarlo pero intentare; no era posible cuando sus ojos me comprobaron lo que sus ademanes avían advertido el dolor más profundo me invadió cada rincón del cuerpo como si el oxigeno del ambiente se contagiara del veneno más intenso del hombre más desdichado del planeta, porque estaba perdiendo lo que más … amaba estaba realmente enamorado de la pequeña rubia y en sus ojos que para mi siempre habían sido libros escritos en la lengua más clara del mundo, la del amor ,se comprobaba la tristeza y el miedo de perderla._

_Cuan equivocada había estado como había sido tan ciega que no lo vi. venir, era algo que el mismo había dicho años atrás en las mazmorras cuando no advertía mi presencia "-Astoria Greengrass, linda, de buena familia, Slytherin seguramente, y lo mejor de todo manipulable. Es lo que necesito-"._

_En verdad la necesitaba no me amaba, y si algún día lo hizo yo me había encargado de ser un fantasma para el ya no me necesitaba, no me quería y sobre todo no me deseaba, sus ojos incapaces de mentirme me lo habían contado todo en un parpadeo momentáneo._

_-eres una maldición, el peor conjuro que he hecho en mi vida, el haberte visto en el callejón diagón y haberme dejado llevar por ti es lo único de lo que me arrepentiré eternamente, no vas a descansar hasta verme infeliz por el resto de mi vida ¿verdad? Primero me destruyes con tus mentiras, tus juegos, tus líos y tus provocaciones haciendo me creer que tenias un alma que algo sentía por mi ha- hizo una acelerada pausa para luego continuar con su circulo de acusaciones- cuando has de haberte burlado de mi, diciendo por doquier que habías enamorado a malfoy que me tenías a tus pies, por que en verdad me tenias subyugado con lo que pensé que eras- y el silencio póstumo a la firma de mi muerte me parecía una eternidad viendo sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y rencor- y cuando descubro lo mentirosa y volublemente desalmada que eres y escapo de ti, con la única persona capaz de entenderme y hacerme sentir feliz; regresas de las malditas tinieblas de donde no debiste haber vuelto para arruinarme el puerto seguro que era el amor de Astoria, una mujer que en verdad me ama; te odio- lo dijo sincero con el odio propio de un descendiente de salsar Slytherin, fue entonces cuando caí en mi tumba de vivos ausentes y muertos vivientes._

_Mi voz interna que apenas sonaba en aquella habitación y mi orgullo que aun valía algo se luchaban la personería de mi respuesta a semejante insulto pero mi pedantería hablo por mi ya que después de todo si el me dejaba totalmente rota como lo hacia, yo tendría que llevarme algo suyo a la tumba, lo que fuera así fuese su más merecido odio pero el me recordaría por siempre._

_-ha yo te odio más y no sabes cuanto, tú familia de asesinos venerables, me hizo tanto daño; que eres un imbécil al no percibir mis dobles intenciones, deseo destruirte hasta inconscientemente; porque tú me destruiste a mi- dije mintiendo como nunca, con la severidad de alguien sin alma. Cuando mi corazón pedía a gritos que me disculpara que le dijera que lo amaba, que me alejaría para que el fuera feliz, que lo haría una vez más, todo incluso perder mi vida por el._

_-eres… una perra desgraciada, a partir de ahora quiero que te alejes de mi suicida de porquería, y de ella sino te lo juro que te mato como lo hizo mi tía, como fue que dijiste… ha si venerables asesinos.-me apunto con su varita al cuello mientras lo decía._

_-no me satisface verte destruido, quiero acabar con tú existencia la muerte es poco para lo que mereces, pero despreocúpate no te haré daño ni a ti ni a ella, o no mientras estemos en howarts; pero prepárate bien malfoy porque te juro que algún día te voy a aniquilar, es un hecho- grite mientras salía de las mazmorras, necesitaba aire para pensar o mejor para respirar y no morir de tristeza; el me odiaba y yo no quería vivir._

_Fin de la memoria_

Desde ese día lloraba noches enteras, donde había perdido mi belleza, mis amigos y amigas mis talentos de bruja malévola disminuían día tras día, me sentaba sola absolutamente sola, pero no me importaba no quería la compañía de nadie.

Me centre en mis estudios en aprobar el curso en ser la mejor. Ni Potter me molestaba siquiera, porque pase por alto su participación en el torneo, de no ser porque hermione me tentó demasiado con sus insultos hacia mi inteligencia no habría acudido con la reportera molesta a contarle la parcial verdad del amorío de la sangre sucia con Potter y el exitoso Víctor.

Después de todo era una especie de sombra reacia a la superficie del mar quería ahogarme y lo sabía más que bien. Pero el era feliz la tenía a ella a su lado siempre y se veían bien juntos por más doloroso que me resultara de aceptar, entonces cuando los veía así me sentía bien porque lo había logrado el amor de mi vida era feliz gracias a mi, aunque yo muriera por su causa que más daba si el tendría hijos y un futuro prometedor.

Yo me sumergía en el autismo, las letras de las novelas de amor refugiaban mis pasiones internas, siempre que la verdad me oprimía el pecho yo saltaba hacia un mundo análogo de ficción que me pronosticaba minutos de contada paz.

Pero cuando me enfrentaba al sueño, mis pesadillas me acorralaban recordando siempre sus palabras y mi eterna soledad, que tanto y tanta da miedo.

Hasta me había olvidado de la moda y de las banalidades de las cuales tanto disfrutaba, me habían dado las espaldas todas, incluyendo a mi padre que contrajo matrimonio sin mi presencia.

Mi única pregunta era, como iba yo a salir de aquel agujero negro si era que salía y entonces llego a mi una especie de respuesta divina por así decirlo, ya que dios no escribe cartas 

_Querida Pansy:_

_Se de antemano que esta carta será una completa sorpresa para ti, pero como sabrás cuando se es vidente y una bruja el dolor de uno de tus seres queridos se siente como el propio; desde hace unos cuantos meses he sentido como el sufrimiento mas profundo y agobiante invade el espíritu del fénix mas glamoroso de mi descendencia. Pese a la distancia no solo geográfica sino familiar que vivimos tu padre y yo se me ha dificultado encontrar las palabras correctas para escribir está carta pero intentare con esfuerzo que sean las que deseas escuchar._

_Desde que naciste pude ver en ti la belleza de tu madre y el talento de mi querido hijo, pero lo que nunca pude ver con claridad aun con mis dotes de adivina fue tu destino ¿quieres saber por que? A decir verdad la respuesta está en tu naturaleza espontánea he impredecible que no conoce de normas ni obligaciones, en ti no hay un patrón de comportamiento puedes ser mala y buena o mala y perversa todo depende del día, el lugar y los acontecimientos._

_Aunque tu padre diga que odiaba a tu madre y ciertamente no mintió del todo aunque no era de mi agrado no la odiaba, porque ella me dio a la nieta mas maravillosa del mundo, me dio un fénix capaz de renacer de las cenizas y del averno, sanando el dolor y el rencor de los que ama. Tienes la fuerza del mismo fuego dentro no permitas que nadie la apague, ni las tinieblas del poderoso he innombrable que te ha quitado tanto y lo seguirán haciendo, mucho menos un hombre de linaje sanguíneo que no merece una sola de tus lagrimas porque eres demasiado para cualquiera, entiende que sino pueden contigo entonces debes continuar tu camino en la grandeza y que aquellos que se opongan se acostumbren a vivir en tus sombras._

_Con amor y aprecio Amanda Lovendil de Parkinson._

Una lagrima cayo por mis mejillas, que estúpida era yo al no darme cuenta que soy maravillosa y que si Draco no me quiere o no me necesita no es importante porque el mundo entero necesita de mi y mis dones maravillosos yo era la heredera Parkinson y tenia la gloria por delante y ni siquiera el mismo Voldemort podría quitármela.

No más victima no mas lagrimas yo era un fénix y renacería llevándome a quien fuese necesario por delante.

Empecé con un cambio de imagen, el cabello liso en capas y un fleco mucho más bello, una falda corta, medias negras y tacones.

Camine por la escuela casi levitando, entre a la clase de pociones cuando Draco estaba molestando a Ron, como si nada cambiara en los meses de mi exilio.

haber Ron dinos como se puede ser malo en todo, ni siquiera pudiste con la sangre sucia eso debe ser humillante que te vote alguien como ella –

cállate malfoy –

si Draco creo que es momento de crecer, deja a ron y su vida en su madriguera y dedícate a intentar no ser el peor buscador de la temporada, porque creo que todos sabemos que potter es el mejor por lo menos que no le toque a slytherin el peor lugar- Comente como una resentida pues lo era y ya estaba cansada

gracias Pansy- me extendió su mano el pelirrojo

ja que gracioso no te creas, no intento ayudarte es solo que malfoy es un fracaso y no está bien que un perdedor critique a otro, los de arriba somos los que pisamos entendido basura- conteste rechazando la mano de ron y dejando a Draco atónito tal vez por mi escote o mis palabras quien sabe o mejor a quien le importa.

Me senté en frente de la clase, sola ya que no permití que nadie se sentara junto a mí a excepción de Potter quien me agradaba últimamente ya que nuestro enemigo era el mismo.

Pasaron unos días y todos estaban a mis pies por diversos motivos, los chicos querían una oportunidad para llevarme al baile y las chicas que yo fuera su amiga, puesto que rechace a mis antiguas "amigas" pero Malfoy seguía distante con su noviecita me evitaban como si fuese el mismo lord Voldemort y era una sensación que me fascinaba.

Necesitaba recuperarlo para destruirlo, no era divertido sin el pero entonces el pecho dolía cuando pensaba en su boca, tal vez era mejor así con el lejos y yo bien mentalmente.

El viernes en la noche estaba paseando por los corredores, en compañía de Kate una amiga de último año que no solo era rubia y extremadamente sexy sino que estaba tan demente como yo.

Entonces vimos pasar a Cedric con Chang, el en verdad estaba bueno y ella era una tonta entonces Kate pudo ver mi expresión y tomo la iniciativa.

a que no eres capaz de besarte con Digory antes del baile aun cuando este con la tontita- me reto

Cuanto quieres perder- pregunte

Si lo haces yo juro solemnemente que besare a la chica que quieras- propuso

Okay incluida Millicent- dije sabiendo lo fea que estaba

Incluida- respondió

Echo tenemos un trato- conteste

Caminamos por el pasillo con una apuesta en mente.

Desde ese día me dedique a regresar a ser la perra de la que todos escribirán en sus diarios, claro diciendo que soy una mal nacida pero pésele a quién le pese bien criada, me reía internamente de ver lo maravillosa que era.

Entonces mientras me contemplaba en el espejo de mi recamara, pensé en el, en lo que serían nuestras vacaciones de no ser por los percances; seguramente vendría con migo a Paris para ver a mi padre y no la viviríamos de fiesta por san Bartolomé he Ibiza un sueño prácticamente que se difuminaba en la realidad del espejo.

Pero cuando la depresión quería reaparecer yo sacaba fuerzas de mi interior y me encaminaba a la sala común o a presumir de mi delante de alguien, ese jueves cuando baje no pude ver a nadie en la sala común más que a él practicando uno de los maleficios imperdonables, el más letal de ellos y al cual era fanático, luz verde y muerte.

Me quede como tonta viendo su belleza y la maldad en sus ojos, esa que lo hacía particularmente apasionada y me lo imagine en mis labios una vez más y me dolió en cada hueso, entonces el se percato de mi presencia y probablemente de mi mirada, ya que por un segundo baje la guardia y el vio lo mismo que la noche de la final internacional de quiditch a una niña asustada y triste.

-la reina de ningún lugar, se queda sola nuevamente, ¿será que aun cuando se es de hielo la maldad aleja a cualquiera sin importar el dinero?-me pregunto hiriéndome como siempre

-puede ser que tengas razón, pero no soy de hielo y menos malvada, esa es tu biografía no la mía, y tú estas solo ahora también, así que no me proyectes tus defectos, porque ambos sabemos que tú eres el malvado; que cuando llegue el momento esa luz verde ira dirigida a un inocente solo por poder, yo no lo haría jamás- atine criticando su destino uno que ni el había elegido y le dolió seguramente

- pero estoy convencido que venderías tú alma al diablo, porque tu futuro marido fuera poderoso y aclamado y con seguridad no te importaría cuantas luces verdes disparo; eso te hace malvada, perversa, cobarde he interesada- dijo con cierto toque de picardía lo cual me alegro, pues yo aun casaba ese efecto de deseo en el .

-insinúas que deseo un marido como tú, pues te equivocas, últimamente ando con ganas de pasarme al lado blanco, me canse de ser el diablo vestido de prada, quiero ser un ángel en todos los sentidos- insinué queriendo provocar sus celos

- no insinúo nada asevero que me quieres de marido y no pasara jamás, y sabes lo que dicen si se viste como ángel y actúa como ángel es el diablo disfrazado, así que no creas que llegaras al buen lugar junto a Potter, porque aunque le muestres tus encantos es vegetariano- me dijo con celos que me fascinaron

- el rojo es sexy pero, el azul me resulta irresistible en invierno, quien quiere a Potter cuando puedes tener al más encantador de todos- dije intrigante

- Digory, que bajo caes, además vive por la zorrita japonesa – me aclaro preocupado.

- pues eso nunca me resulto un impedimento y quien quiere ser su novia cuando puedo ser su amante, sería divertido y después lo haré mío totalmente – dije cuando me acerca más a Draco

-eres el diablo y el un santo no va a caer- dijo queriendo herirme

-todos caen, incluido tú- susurre en su oído y sentí su respiración calida y su cuerpo ardiendo, el me deseaba como nunca. Pensé besarlo pero desistí al instante yo no quería sufrir más.

Je t'aime, tu es ma vie et ma raison, le grite mientras me iba y lo que dije no era mentira, el era mi vida y mi razón.

Camine al tercer piso, supe que estaría en el baño, un sexto sentido o la manera en como soborne a uno de primero para que lo siguiera obviamente con algo material, no pago nunca con favores corporales y el espía me dijo que todos los días mi futura conquista iba al baño del tercero; entonces llegue llevando un pantalón negro entubado una camisa de tiras rojas y unas converse rojas, sencilla pero bella quería que el me viera buena y sencilla.

Entre al baño llorando como quien se esconde y empecé a sollozar, el estaba tomando una ducha y pues yo pude ver todo lo que necesitaba para quedarme y llorar con ganas, entonces el se levanto tomo una toalla y salio

quien está aquí- grito sosteniendo su toalla y huyendo del fantasma llorón.

Perdón no sabia que estabas aquí -dije saliendo del cubículo donde me encerré

¡Pansy! Tú estabas… llorando- dijo como queriendo aclarárselo a el mismo

Si pero no es de tu incumbencia, yo solo …- me calle y llore con ganas, hasta me arrodille y todo ( bueno una buena vista si tenía)

tranquila no llores- se me acerco y me ayudo a levantar y tan pronto lo hizo me eche a sus brazos y llore con ganas

que tienes- me cuestiono – yo estoy cansada de que todos piensen que soy una arpía sin corazón, aunque no lo creas me duele no tener amigos sinceros ni nadie que me ame, y mi mama porque no esta cuando la necesito me duele tanto estar tan sola, el pecho y la vida misma se me están consumiendo entre tanta apariencia y mentira necesito respirar sentirme persona porque soy humana no solo soy una slytherin - dije en parte así me sentía, solo que no lloraría por eso y menos con alguien de otra casa, pero si así funciono con malfoy porque no con Cedric aunque bueno a draco lo amaba.

Tranquila no estas sola, estoy aquí cuando quieras y tú mama también esta en tu corazón, abre los ojos eres hermosa y por lo que se muy talentosa, de buena familia y el que te conozca bien se enamora al instante todos se morirían por ti si fueras más dulce- me aconsejo

Yo no puedo, es como si es una obra y tenemos libretos, yo tengo el mío y aunque lo odie debo seguirlo- todo eso que había dicho el era tan dulce, tan tierno así se sentía estar con los buenos, pues no era tan aburrido.

Relájate todo va estar bien, no hay teatro tan estricto como para no complacer a una de sus más bellas actrices, así que de ahora en adelante ya no estarás tan sola , somos ¿amigos? – me dijo casi que pidiendo permiso

Amigos por supuesto, aunque a tus compañeros no les agradara- conteste mientras pensaba, amigo el ratón del queso

Eso no importa, tú eres real y aunque todos tenemos un lado oscuro, tenemos uno bueno y el tuyo resulta agradable- comento riendo

Gracias, perdona el numerito no suelo ser tan empalagosa y lamento interrumpir tu ducha- dije riendo

Tranquila, solo intento abrir el huevo de la prueba, se que es en este baño peor no se abre aunque intento- me confió, aun cuando yo podría decírselo a sus contrincantes, algo de confianza había ganado, y eso me alegró.

Bueno tal vez deberías, meterlo en el agua para no escuchar el horrible ruido y si no se escucha entonces tal vez puedas sumergirte y escucharlo bajo el agua y te diga algo- propuse súper lista, aunque en realidad lo supe porque tenia amigos en otras escuelas cuyos representantes habían echo lo mismo.

Tratare- y me hizo una mirada de hasta la vista

A lo siento, necesitas privacidad con el agua, yo me marcho y avísame si funciona- le pedí

Claro- contesto, mientras yo me marchaba deseando poder quedarme y ver un poquito más es que el tipo era lindo con ganas.

Entre en la sala común feliz, y Kate me esperaba , para conversar a solas aunque draco nos espiaba y yo lo sabía.

-que sucedió amiga- pregunto la rubia

- el tipo es divino, es súper lindo, pero demasiado bueno aunque supongo que debe tener su lado oscuro y de eso me encargo yo- comente divertida

- eres una perra, no creí que lo lograrías tan pronto pero al parecer eres una especialista- me acuso

- lo se una abusadora, soy maliciosa y si el no tiene experiencia lo voy a devorar, aunque es tan encantador que no me enojo si decide quedarse a mi lado- pensé en voz alta y suspire

-te gusta yo se que te gusta, te mueve el tapete un niño bueno- me dijo mientras reía

- si es bueno por donde se le vea- comente teniendo una visión retorcida de mis palabras

- ha sucia ¡que viste! Quiero detalles- pregunto gritona

- si insistes, tiene un abdomen perfecto, y la piel como de un dios y abajo sin palabras- comente riendo

- grande o pequeño- pregunto intrigada y con draco mirando porque no decirlo

- lo primero- conteste riendo

- esa es mi amiga- me dijo dándome un abrazo, kate era única y tan real

- hagamos una party en su honor, por lo del torneo y te lo comes- propuso

- sexo, yo la verdad no se- confesé

- eres virgen- pregunto anonadada

- si y me la imagino diferente, tu sabes la primera vez.- comente

-no será que la imaginas con otra persona- me pregunto

- si, pero sabes algo puede ser que digory sea mi camino y mejor con el, así se que caí con un niño bueno que ira al cielo- suspire mientras lo decía

- esa es mi virgen, haremos la fiesta- comento- coquetea todo lo que puedas y ese día a la camita- me dijo riendo.

- está bien- dije convencida

Los días siguientes coquetee con Cedric, asta que un día en la noche, me senté junto a el frete al lago en plan de amigos.

haz pensado en hacer algo bueno por una persona- me cuestiono

si he pensado que tal vez Hermione se vea bien calva- me reí

que mala, pero es enserio mi pregunta, nunca haz querido a alguien tanto como para querer cambiarlo – me cuestiono tal vez con un doble sentido

si una vez y salio terrible , culpo al amor porque a veces te ciega, no permite que veas que aun cuando deseas hacerlo diferente eso no pasara porque cuando el amor no es mutuo no hay poder de cambio y no puedes amar y desear por lo dos- conteste pensando en ya saben quién y siendo tan honesta

pero aunque te haya salido mal tal vez no hay que rendirse y probablemente haya esperanza para los demás- me contesto

si puede ser, y tú ¿ no haz tenido ganas de hacer algo malo?- le pregunte coqueta

si últimamente he querido, lo indebido- me contesto seductor mientras nos acercábamos

- si y que es- pregunte cada instante más próximos

Tú- respondió besándome de un modo tan dulce como nunca había sentido como si me amara de un modo simple, tan relajante y sin ninguna contaminación de la mentira o el interés.

Hola lo c tiempo sin vernos, es raro pero tengo mucho escrito solo que no me he animado a ponerlo en la red espero les guste , es una historia con mucos cambios intente hacerlo entretenido y muy dramático. Si soy colombiana y pues tu comentario me hizo volver a escribir soso y espero nos veamos pronto


	9. Chapter 9

**Definitivamente nunca se termina de perder, a veces corres riesgos buscas salidas desesperadas en las personas no indicadas, recorres recuerdos y te dejas llevar por lo que opinan los demás aun sabiendo que si de estereotipos se trata de puta los demás a ti no te bajan, sin embargo les creíste te fuiste detrás de él que decían era diferente y encontraste una verdad difícil de contar, ahora estas encerrada en un secreto más profundo que los miedos. **

_Flash back_

La noche de la gran celebración llego, las serpientes se reunían en la sala común y ella con desespero se arreglaba su maquillaje queriendo lucir más grande.

-un poco más de rubor y queda- comentaba Pansy al espejo, un lindo vestido estraple negro con rayas grises acentuado al cuerpo que llegaba hasta su rodilla, dejando ver sus hermosas piernas blancas y unos lindos tacos negros en punta.

Las luces de la sala común incendiaron los ojos de la princesa de slytherin, ella caminaba despreocupada buscando a su invitado estrella, ahí estaba el más guapo que nunca, a su lado sus estúpidos amigos, pudo distinguirlos eran Justin Finch de cuarto año y Cadwallader buscador del equipo de quidditch.

-Hola Cedric, que bien que viniste- saludo Pansy con un caluro abrazo

-No me lo perdería- respondió el aludido

La bella serpiente coqueteaba con Diggory, lo abrazaba lo tentaba y buscaba en él la maldad, sin embargo su mirada se desviaba con regularidad a Malfoy, siempre tan frio y elegante, con su noviecita en un rincón de la sala, bebiendo tranquilamente mientras reía, seguramente de Potter o quien sabe incluso de ella.

Se separo de su invitado y fue unos tragos a la barra, como si se tratase de una cita Draco llego al tiempo, cruzaron las miradas de siempre donde se decían todo y nada, se les había vuelto común jugar a odiarse y amarse con un simple parpadeo, hasta que la burbuja se rompe y la realidad los golpea con fuerza.

-ahora eres la moza de Diggory, ja interesante- comento irónico

- No es tu problema- respondió aireada

– tienes razón, pero cuando te vote no vengas llorando- soltó sin pensárselo Malfoy

– nunca iría contigo, y no te preocupes ya estoy grande y me cuido sola- le contesto sonriente la peli negra

– no me preocupas no sueñes, solo pensé que eras más decente, pero parece que tu sangre pura no alcanzo a llegarte al cerebro, ¿un hufflepuff? Haz caído tan bajo - contesto Draco mientras le daba la espalda y se marchaba.

Le había dolido que le dijera las verdades en la cara, tenia tanta razón, que estaba haciendo con su vida, se estaba convirtiendo en una paria en una ramera, pero nada era irreversible no debía hacer nada que no quisiera, se desharía de Cedric y volvería a ser la de siempre.

Oye Cedric he… yo estoy algo cansada me voy a dormir, te parece si nos vemos luego- comento Pansy

Claro que sí, porque no te tomas una copa con nosotros te animas y luego te vas -propuso Cedric

Okey, pero una no más- contesto Pansy.

Cuando de repente se sintió mareada eran las 11 y la fiesta estaba en pleno, pero ella estaba en cero, las imágenes se hacían difusas, las palabras no salían de su boca, recuerda risas, luces, y las cosas girando.

Después se sintió en una cama, se levanto a prisa.

-te despertaste, preciosa por fin- dijo Cedric

- he donde estamos- pregunto

- en mi habitación, me gustan los lugares cómodos- contesto acercándosele lentamente besándole el cuello

- ¡joder! Detente , que te piensas que soy una zorra, pues te equivocas- grito Pansy empujando a Diggory

- Si eres una puta, querida y te vas a quedar aquí- contesto mientras la empujaba sobre la cama

- suéltame, o te juro que te mato – advirtió Pansy mientras buscaba su varita

-lo siento tuvimos que quitártela por precaución- contesto, mientras la sujetaba de los brazos, esta golpeo su entrepierna con la rodilla y corrió a la puerta, la abrió y cuando Justin Finch y Cadwallader la atraparon.

- a dónde vas, querida tan apurada- pregunto risueño Justin

- suéltame, hijo de puta- grito Pansy escupiéndolo - perra- contesto este dándole una cachetada

- vasta Justin, éntrala ya-dijo Cedric, mientras tanto Cadwallader le tapa a boca con una cinta y la amarraban a la cama. Pansy no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se escurrieran por sus ojos.

- no llores princesa, solo seremos tu y yo- comento Cedric – nadie más lo va a saber, shh silencio- le decía al oído mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-nadie te va a creer que esto paso, eres Pansy Parkinson una zorrita mentirosa y mañana seguirás siendo la misma y yo el mismo – agrego

Pansy cerró los ojos y lloro como nunca, el dolor físico era poco comparado con la humillación sentir a ese imbécil encima suyo diciéndole insultos mientras sus amiguitos miraban era lo más cercano a la desesperación absoluta.

Se despertó cerca al lago, congelándose, con su vestido rasgado, y el cuerpo adolorido, se levanto corrió al castillo, entro en su habitación sin ser vista por nadie y lloro como nunca.

Fin del flash back

Duro tres días sin ir a clases, quería estar sola, fingió tener una depresión severa y como ya había sido medicada contra está en su intento de suicidio le permitieron estar en su habitación.

Después de haber pensado mil veces que hacer, decidió no contárselo a nadie, después de todo nadie le creería, ella era para todos una zorra, además no quería pasar por el escarnio publico ni las condolencias de los idiotas, quien querría casarse con ella si se sabía la verdad.

Todo había cambiado, ella entendía que está era solo una historia más tras aquellos muros en el lúgubre castillo, estaba encerrado entre un circulo de juegos que la llevaron a perder todo, se estaba cansando de ser tan "buena" en ocasiones.

Ella era bella pero tan frágil víctima de una bestia, como pudo haber caído tan estúpidamente, cuanto se han de haber burlado de ella esos imbéciles, pero Pansy podía ser todo menos estúpida y aun cuando tuviese que venderle su alma al diablo ella se vengaría de esos miserables.

Las semanas pasaron y ella intento continuar con su vida lo más normal que pudo, pero le quedaba imposible quitarse los recuerdos de la mente, le dolían las entrañas de tanto llorar y no existía un maquillaje capaz de tapar el moratón que era su corazón.

La mente le jugaba doble, alucinaba en las noches y lloraba como nunca, quería morirse pero se los llevaría encima costa sele lo que le costase.

Sin embargo no todo había para mal, desde aquella noche Draco empezaba a buscarla más, no entendía porque pero estaba feliz no quería seguir sin él, aunque fueran solo amigos.

-Pansy, que tienes porque tan elevada- pregunto el rubio acercándosele en la sala común

- No solo… pensaba en cosas sin sentido, y que haces aquí deberías estar con tu novia practicando para el baile- cuestiono la aludida

-Pues veras que me eh fastidiado de Astoria es tan empalagosa- Comento burlón sentándose junto a Pansy

- No sabes que molestia es esa enana, pero al caso entonces no iras al baile- le pregunto intrigada Pansy

- Si iré … contigo- pronuncio mirándola a los ojos ya cercándosele lentamente, Pansy se sintió extraña quería besarlo pero ella no era la misma, Malfoy merecía algo mejor que ella, así que retiro la cara.

- Gracias Draco es amable de tu parte pedírmelo… pero yo… he no creo que debas ir conmigo. Anda mírame soy un desastre, ¡joder!- dijo Parkinson casi llorando

Draco la tomo de la cara y la miro a los ojos paralizándola como era de costumbre en ellos – Te miro y veo a una mujer hermosamente problemática, pero inevitable y si tu no lo crees es porque tal vez no te has visto bien… dime donde esta mi princesa malvada que era mucho para todos, la quiero de vuelta- pronuncio Draco en el oído de Pansy

Esta muerta como mi orgullo, Draco por favor no digas tonterías… solo soy una tonta con ganas me equivoque tanto… sobre todo contigo, perdóname yo no sabía qué hacer con lo de tu papa y mi mama, y sentí miedo mucho miedo, luego Astoria y desde ahí no se ha detenido mi vida va como en picada yo solo quiero que estés bien- pronuncio sinceramente arrepentida y con los ojos llorosos.

Soy un idiota por no haberte entendido, llora todo lo que quieras, pero cuando termines vas a ser la misma de hace unos meses y compraras un hermoso vestido para el baile, tomaras mi brazo y seremos la realeza como siempre- pronuncio abrazándola fuerte

Pansy intentaba ser la misma por Draco para ser felices juntos pero no podía era casi imposible sonreír con semejante secreto. Pero la noche del baile todo cambio

Con su hermoso vestido rosa pálido (como el de Penélope cruz en los oscars del 2007) su cabello negro en suelto de la mitad hacia abajo y un globo en la parte superior.

El con su traje negro a contraste con su piel blanca de marfil eran simplemente perfectos, en la noche ideal, al llegar al baile todos la vieron incluidos los malditos, ella se sintió morir ante sus miradas de lujuria y Draco lo noto.

-Pansy que pasa- pregunto mientras se acercaba para besarla

-nada mi amor- le dijo tiernamente mientras el tiempo parecía detenerse besándolo

-vamos fuera- pidió ella, tomándolo de la mano, se sentaron en las escaleras y simplemente se abrazaron como nunca antes con amor y sin miedo.

-Tengo planes para esta noche, quiero que sea nuestra, y te suplico que lo quieras así.- propuso Draco

- a que te refieres- pregunto Pansy azorándose

- se que eres mi niña, y quisiera que este fuera el momento de ser uno solo mi princesita, pero solo si tu quieres, hay flores, vino y las mejores sabanas que pude encontrar- respondía Draco tímido

- yo… he vamos- pronuncia casi temblando Pansy

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Draco fue simple burlar el hechizo de prohibición a las niñas, se sentaron en la cama y ella simplemente se acostó como quién se desfallece y las lágrimas sin ningún tipo de sonido salían de sus hermosos ojos.

¿Qué sucede Pans? Pregunto Draco asustado ante semejante reacción – no tiene que pasar nada princesa, relájate podemos… no se… dormir un rato y todo estará bien- decía como queriendo así silenciar los dolores internos de su amada que se agitaban tras las arenas de la memoria.

Sin embargo a su princesa los dolores le llegaban más allá de los recuerdos, le crecían como yagas en la piel se activaban con los roces y las miradas, confundían lo real y lo que imaginaba, se le había convertido en una tragedia la vida misma desde que decidió pensar de más.

Podía el azar y la vida ser tan injustos, castigarla de tales modos, solo por el miedo a una verdad renuente, el profundo a mor que le profesaba a aquel hombre y que por el bien de él la hacían querer correr a toda prisa siempre. Tal vez y solo tal vez fue su equivocación el amar una serpiente no se enamora, se enreda y se suelta, solo muerde y quema, pero ella no había podido conformarse con esto, tuvo que entregarse de cuerpo y mente a él, su príncipe.

Lo abrazo sin miedo como la niña asustada que siempre fue – Yo… te amo y por favor entiende que no eres tú… solo aléjate de mí, hazlo pronto antes de que te mienta… entiende que aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte - dijo sin poder evitar correr fuera de esa habitación.

Dejo a su amor tras de sí confundido como nunca antes lo estuvo, mientras corría con sin dirección, hasta que ante sus ojos se formo una extraña sala de la nada, entro en ella y había un piano de cola muy grande, una silla y una vela.

Se sentó frente al piano y con las lágrimas a flor de piel empezó a escribir una canción del alma

_Aléjate de mí, hazlo pronto antes de que te mienta _

_Tu cielo se hace gris yo ya camino bajo la tormenta_

_Aléjate de mi escapa ya no debo verte_

_Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte_

_La luz ya no alcanza no quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalzo_

_Un ángel te cuida y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarte la salida_

_Y aléjate de mi amor…yo se que aun estas a tiempo_

_No soy quien en verdad parezco y perdón no soy quien crees_

_Yo no caí del cielo si aun no me lo crees amor y quieres tu correr el riesgo _

_Veras que soy realmente buena en engañar y hacer sufrir a quien más quiero _

_Aléjate de mí pues tu bien sabes que no te merezco…._

Bueno espero que les guste, la verdad el personaje de Cedric no es que me mate, pero creo que es una buena manera de darle el giro que siempre quise a mi historia y enfocar al personaje principal más allá de un drama amoroso y colocarla en un plano de tomar caminos casi de adulto

Espero muchos comentarios sean buenos o malos Besos y gracias


	10. mil demonios dentro de un angel

_Estar tan profundamente confundido como lo estoy ahora no es un símbolo de debilidad simplemente es astucia, no puedo fiarme completamente de Pansy sus lagrimas pueden ser falsas como lo han sido en el pasado, la he visto llorar antes para manipular a otros, sin embargo no creo que se atreva a mentirme nuevamente. La encuentro tan misteriosa últimamente se que algo me oculta, pero la necesito ella me da ese poder que no siento con nadie, tal vez siento algo por ella pero se me pasara luego de que logre meterla en mi cama, será una gran esposa porque no pienso compartirla con nadie, pero antes necesito que me diga la verdad._

Pensaba Draco Malfoy mientras veía a Pansy sentarse delante de él en la clase de pociones. Tenía claramente una belleza poco usual, esa blancura de su piel que parecería amoratarse con un pequeño rose, esos hermosos labios rojos como el vino de los buenos viñedos franceses, el cabello oscuro como la misma noche y los ojos más profundos que jamás hubiese visto en una persona.

Sin embargo grandes retos había ante tal belleza, demasiados demonios dominaban sus acciones, para Malfoy las cosas se estaban convirtiendo en un juego macabro de aquella mujer que le dominaba, sentía la previa preparación en cada una de sus palabras como si le hubiese leído previamente el tabaco y respondiese del modo correcto para cortar el espacio incomodo de las dudas, sin embargo Draco la necesitaba y haría todo lo posible por recuperar la fuerza indomable que antes llevaba Pansy y que había remplazado con esta fachada ensayada de mujer correcta y poco espontanea.

-luces más hermosa cada día- dijo Draco, sorprendiéndola por la espalda en el corredor

- luces más tierno cada mañana, que celebramos a que debo tal elogio- pregunto coqueta Pansy

- pues sucede que hoy será la segunda prueba del torneo y ya quiero ver a Potter morder el polvo- comento alegre Malfoy

- no quiero asistir al estúpido torneo, iré a la final si es preciso, pero compartir mi espacio vital con tantos idiotas me exaspera- comento rabiosa Pansy

- Mi bruja favorita planea dejarme solo cerca de tantas francesas- pregunto malicioso

- Tu novia querrás decir, confía plenamente en ti y no siente deseos de asistir a ver un conglomerado de perdedores gritas majaderías a cuatro petardos- comento risueña

- estás segura de que es ese tu motivo- pregunto perspicaz Draco

- Por supuesto, no niego que antes me divertía animarte en los partidos, pero exento tú de cualquier honor no gano nada en semejante lugar- contesto con aquella sonrisa hipócrita

- está bien Pansy, pero debes buscar mejores excusas porque te descubriré pronto- comento Draco - No te miento, sin embargo prometo que la próxima vez te acompañare – respondió

- no me refiero solo a hoy, sino a siempre debes dejar de mentirme- sentencio Malfoy

- que tenga secretos no significa que mienta, simplemente hay cosas que aun no debes saber, todo a su momento querido- comento Pansy después de besar a Malfoy y dirigirse a las mazmorras de slytherin.

-Síguela Goyle, no quiero secretos- ordeno el príncipe de slytherin a su fiel súbdito.

Mientras Pansy caminaba, sentía los pasos cercanos de alguien se asusto un poco pero luego de notar que era el gordo idiota decidió confundirlo un poco, entro a la sala de pociones platico un poco con Daph y después de salir encaro a su perseguidor.

-Hola Goyle, dile a Draco que no me gustan los guarda espaldas – levanto su varita y dijo: Inmovilizador.

Dejo al pobre tirado en el suelo y siguió caminando, cuando llego al primer piso entro al aula de pociones y cerró la puerta, tardo uno minutos en salir de ella, camino rápido pero frente a ella se presento alguien a quien no esperaba.

-Que te traes con Alastor Moody – pregunto enojado Draco

-Es nuestro profesor, me ayudaba con una pregunta que tengo referente a los hechizos que debemos consultar es todo- contesto enojada

-Segura- pregunto el rubio- como nunca antes- contesto la peli negra

Porque noqueaste a Goyle- pregunto curioso- porque no necesito guarda espaldas – respondió grosera

-Que traes bajo la capa – pregunto señalando el pergamino- nada que te incumba, ahora déjame Draco- contesto Pansy soltándose del agarre que le había hecho su amado

-Escúchame niñita o me dices la verdad o te ganas un enemigo- sentencio Draco

-Escúchame principito, no me das órdenes y para que quede claro si me das tiempo te cuento todo sino esfúmate – contesto Pansy

-Qué te pasa hermosa si entre nosotros no hay secretos- pregunto intentando ser comprensivo

-Por el momento debe haberlos mi amor, dame tiempo y te prometo que entenderás todo- respondió tierna mientras le besaba dulcemente en los labios

-Está bien pero mi paciencia se agota hermosa – respondió abrazándola.

Los días pasaron y Pansy estaba cada más misteriosa, aunque no en un sentido negativo se le veía más feliz pero, desaparecía sin motivo aparente y las ojeras de sus ojos era más grandes con los días, Draco estaba más intrigado que nunca y estaba decidió a dejarla sino le contaba la verdad. Pero aquel día en el pasillo, Pansy logro sorprenderle y despejo toda duda que sentía respecto a ella.}

La encontró en su cama, disfrazada de mucama, una muy sexy por cierto.

-Que pasa hermosa- pregunto curioso mientras le besaba en la boca

-Que he decidido hacer de esta nuestra noche especial –comento besándole profundamente los labios Draco la beso en el cuello, dándole pequeños mordidos en el cuello que la hacían suspirar, entre ellos la pasión era más fuerte que la ternura y en esa habitación no habían ganas de sensiblerías ambos querían sucumbir al infierno de sus pasiones con ganas.

Pansy estaba como ida, le arranco la camisa con fuerza a Draco y lo tumbo en la cama, se le subió encima le abrió el pantalón pero no estaba preparada para la jugada de su amante, la voltio y la puso debajo suyo, mientras le quitaba la blusa blanca y le besaba lentamente los senos.

Puso sus dedos dentro de su amada y esta no pudo evitar suspirara, pronto a ambos les empezó a sobrar la ropa por completo y entre el calor de sus cuerpos, la peli negra se rindió por completo al mando de su amado que lograba llevarla al cielo con solo fundir sus cuerpos en uno solo, y que le probaba que si el placer era el infierno morir seria un bajo precio.

Ambos cayeron exhaustos, en la cama abrazada sintiéndose uno en todos los sentidos, ella representaba lo más dulce y duro que había experimentado en su vida, lograba conquistarlo con sus arrebatos y lo hacía enojar con sus ía perfectamente que se había metido en la cama de su futura esposa y no le molestaría para nada despertarse cada mañana a su lado.

Después de ducharse juntos, bajaron al gran comedor y luego a su clase pociones, ambos estaban como inseparables sin embargo Pansy aun ocultaba algo, pero que mas daba ambos eran uno solo y los detalles sobraban.

Señorita Parkinson- llamo snape en plena clase

Dígame profesor- contesto Pansy

Cuál es la poción más interesante que encontrado para su tarea- pregunto

-Es poco convencional, sin embargo existe y uno de nuestros alumnos celebres presencio su elaboración, es aquella que permite a quien la bebe mantenerse con vida aun cuando no posee un cuerpo propio, la sangre de unicornio es básicamente su ingrediente fundamental y fue inventada por Lord Voldemort- contesto maliciosa Parkinson

No es una poción oficial- contesto Snape

Es una poción real y efectiva profesor, creo es el tema de discusión de la clase o me equivoco- pregunto sigilosa

Creo que para ser una de mis mejores alumnas se ha equivocado, al no ser una poción oficial no conocemos la totalidad de sus ingredientes y de sus efectos por ello resulta improcedente ser atendida en clase señorita – comento intentando finalizar el dialogo

-Se equivoca profesor conozco los ingredientes completos y también los efectos que debo decir son poco dignos para y resultan desesperados, solo alguien completamente abandonado osaría emplearla, si quiere revisar en mi informe están explicados los detalles- comento Pansy con un doble sentido que tensionaba el aire

-Señorita Parkinson, habla usted como toda una experta pero debo creer que inventa usted la mitad de lo que dice y escribe, la espero al final de la clase- sentencio Severus

-Lo que usted diga- respondió Pansy

Al final de la clase Pansy se quedo como Snape lo había requerido, Draco escuchaba tras la puerta curioso, sin entender claramente lo que se decían, solo pudo ver como Pansy daba la espalda a su profesor y salía enojada del salón.

Parkinson no juegue con fuego porque no es un terreno para niños- comento snape

No juego y si no lo nota crecí, debería temer usted que ha negado los llamados- respondió Maliciosa abandonando el salón de pociones

Cuando salió, de su reunión con snape, se quedo en el pasillo escondida esperando que saliera su profesor de pociones, entro en el aula y entro a la bodega donde guardaban los elementos para las pociones.

Que haces aquí- pregunto Draco enojado

Casi me matas de un susto amor, simplemente necesito unos ingredientes para una poción, me ayudas o te vas a quedar hay- pregunto como si nada

-Qué cosas necesitas exactamente – pregunto Malfoy curioso

-Necesito unos cuantos crisopos, polvo de cuerno de bicornio, piel de serpiente arbórea africana y creo que lo demás lo tengo- contesto Pansy

-Preparas poción multijugos- contesto asombrado

-Si Malfoy no es un delito ahora ayúdame- contesto risueña

Ambos salieron discretamente del aula , y cuando llegaron a la sala común Pansy se arrojo a sus brazos para besarlo lentamente.

Te amo- pronuncio espontanea Pansy

Yo…a – le costaba trabajo a Draco pronunciar aquellas palabras

-Shii calla no necesito escucharte lo sé, ahora dame esas cosas, no preguntes y nos vemos en el gran comedor- ordeno guiñándole el ojo a Malfoy, este atónito como estaba no pudo pronunciar replica y en menos de un minuto Pansy ya se había ido.

Sin embargo Draco tenía una leve idea de dónde podía estar, y se dirigió a la recamara del profesor Moody que últimamente frecuentaba Pansy con mucha urgencia , aunque no la vio entrar sabia que estaría allí y quiso esperarla luego de casi dos horas Pansy salió , pero no se veía bien estaba como cansada , casi al punto de desmayarse, Draco acudió a su auxilio y la ayudo a sostenerse

- Pansy que pasa, que te hizo- pregunto asustado Draco

-Nada amor, solo estoy cansada, llévame a mi cama – contesto

-Está bien, pero quiero una buena respuesta

– Lo prometo-

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Pansy la recostó en su cama y aunque esta no estaba inconsciente si estaba profundamente agotada, cuando la acostó en la cama pudo notar algo en su brazo izquierdo.

Que tienes en tu brazo- pregunto

-Nada- respondió cautelosa mientras quitaba el brazo

-Dímelo Pansy que tienes

– Nada Draco no preguntes solo abrazarme o vete

- Me voy no puedo tolerara un secreto más-

Ándate la puerta es grande

- Está bien pero te prometo que nunca más la usare –

Cuando Draco salió , Pansy se echo a llorar, el jamás la entendería o no por ahora ella tenía que cumplir sus promesas y definitivamente lo haría

* * *

Bueno este cap lo escribí de corrido, espero no haber cometido muchas equivocaciones, pido clemencia, pues espero que les guste y muchas gracias a los que me apoyan ,créanme que me motivan a continuar la historia y los tengo muy presentes a Sly 88 regrese y a GisselleBlack , prometo no decepcionarte la ley del talión para Cedric


End file.
